Me and Shego
by Namuro
Summary: He's weak, he's not very bright and he's the most unpopular guy in high school...So what is it that makes a certain green villainess attracted to him? Find out in this fic! Chapter 6 is up!
1. The Fool and the Flame

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible; everything in or related to Kim Possible belongs entirely to Disney. I'm just using the elements in Kim Possible for a personal non-profit fan fic work so don't sue me or try to blow up my house!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim Possible: "Me and Shego"

Author: Namuro

Pairing: Ron Stoppable & Shego

Episodes Relation: None

--------------------------------------------

Chapter I - "The Fool and the Flame"

--------------------------------------------

Rigid Blizzard stormed over the frozen barren wasteland of Russia where a secret military weapon facility laid hidden deep below the ground. The **Ice fortress** as nicknamed by many; was known to be a virtually impenetrable place because of its state-of-the-art security systems and professional teams of highly trained guards…even Global Justice would have a hard time trying to break in. The place stood impervious until **she** came along…

**_14th June 20XX _**

**_Ice Fortress: Experimental Weapon Laboratory Level 5_**

In the deepest part of the Ice Fortress where various complex machineries and instruments used for all kinds of researches and tests by top Russian scientists who worked days and nights on end under the watchful eyes of the guards…now laid in ruin beyond its former glory. The whole place was leveled to the ground; there were claw marks everywhere from the walls to the ceilings as if a freak tornado of razor blades had swept by leaving a trail of total destruction behind. All the guards were taken out, barely breathing but still alive while some of the less fortunate ones found themselves plowed through a thick concrete wall or smashed through a super computer. Leading through the path of demolition was a burnt trail of green plasma that led into a room at the end of one of the hallways.

"14...13...12...11...10..." Shego muttered softly as she stretched her slender right arm out to have the razor sharp claws filed to restore its former sharpness from an earlier brawl.

Next to the beautiful villainess in stylish green and black jumper battle suits was the worlds most insane and idiotic dictator wannabe mad scientist Dr. Drakken, who had been laughing for the last ten minutes non-stop.

"Mwa ha ha ha ha! It's finally mine; the Electro Accelerator is finally mine!" Drakken bellowed in joy with a grin so wide it could rip his scar off of his ill-colored face and held the palm sized device up high in admiration. "With this device I can at last complete my latest invention that will help me conquer the world! Of course, I'll start with Canada and then..."

Upon noticing his lovely assistant's mind absentness to his ranting, the mad doctor felt so **mad** that he stopped the blustering to scold her.

"Shego!" Drakken shouted angrily, "Why must you always ignore me? Would it kill you to listen to me for once!? I know I can rant on too much sometimes but it's in my nature and beside every great villains rant, it's a rule of the universe…are you listening? And…why are you counting?"

Shego gave one final stroke of the filer to her last nail, puffed the fine dust off and said plainly "Time until they show up."

"Huh? What? Who?" As usual, Drakken was always slow to the obvious.

"3...2...1..." Shego trailed her voice down and stood up from the half burnt leather chair she was on and arched back her right arm as if she was pulling on an arrow string, setting ablaze with sparkling emerald flames that crackled in the cold air of the room. "Show time."

As Shego closed her dark colored lips the double doors in front of her swung opened and a blurry figure dashed in, barely avoiding the green fireball that was thrown at it. The mysterious figure climbed up the wall and kicked off towards its attacker in a swift counter attack with a spin-kick on the head but Shego had anticipated the move and drove her fist into the oncoming boot, sending the figure flying back where it landed softly on one of the tables.

The person stood up as Shego said with a fake smile, "Right on time, princess."

Drakken could not keep up the pace at tracking the newly arrived girl's movement until she came to a complete stop, only then that he pointed at her in his usual pose "Kim Possible!"

"Shego, Drakken, what are you up to this time?" the young teen turned to face the villainous duo.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Drakken smirked, "In fact, I'll tell you exactly just what I'm going to do with this Electro Accelerator! I'm planning to...Oof!"

Drakken crouched down with his hands clutching to his rib in pain from a blow of Shego's rock-hard fist and she growled "Dr. D, didn't I tell you about the confidential information thing already? Go and start up the hover ship and let me deal with Kimmie here!"

"I...I'm going..." Drakken dragged his battered body across the floor and slithered away like a limping lizard.

Shego turned to face her rival once more and flared her hands in flames, "Alright, shall we get started Kimmie?"

Kim was the first to initiate an attack with a straight kick at Shego who duck right below and pushed Kim's leg back throwing her off-balance. Kim was sent falling backward but used it to her advantage by throwing her grounded leg up, kicking Shego hard in the chin and swung in a full circle back-flip to land a few feet away from her prior spot.

Shego massaged her sore spot and charged at Kim, she fired two wild shots of plasma bolts to Kim's side causing her to jump to the left for safety. Shego immediately followed her next plan by blowing up the floor in front to create a wall of thick dust that momentarily blinded Kim, just long enough to let her sneak up behind for an attack. Shego lashed out her claws like a striking cobra, aiming right at her opponent's vital point for the kill.

"You're mine Kimmie!" Shego smiled in victory as her claws were about to connect to the unprotected soft and subtle skin of the teen girl.

SMACK!!

Shego could hear the sound of the blow as clear as the pain sensation to her side as she was sent rolling and crashing to the hard floor of the lab before coming to a stop by a big impact on one of the file cabinets that went slamming down on her in a loud bang.

After a few moments the cabinet slowly moved before it was hurled away like a plank and Shego rose up among the raining papers. She was bruised in several places; the worst part was on her left hip where the first blow landed. But she didn't care about the pain; she was more concerned about the person who inflicted it upon her.

Shego looked at the direction in which she flew from and traced two figures in the cloud of dust. Shego recognized straight away the one on the floor to be Kim with her long hair. Then she looked at the other figure that was dancing and shouted a victory banter that she swore she heard it like a million times.

"Booyah!"

"Ron Stoppable?" Shego eyes widened, her mouth dropped.

What got Shego surprised was not the person as she knew the boy to be somewhat a capable fighter at some level but the fact that she could not sensed his attack coming.

"Hmm…Interesting." Shego mused in a dead panned face with her icy glare fixed on the boy.

"Are you all right KP?" Ron offered a hand to pull Kim up. "Did you see that kick by the way? I rock! And the thing is I was just going to push you out of the way when I tripped and…"

"Thanks Ron." Kim said without looking her rescuer, "Though I could have taken care of myself just fine."

Ron's mouth was still wide open from trying to finish his last sentence, which will never be finished as he dropped his head and said quietly "Sure KP..."

"Well? What are you waiting around for? Go get Drakken before he gets away!" Kim barked an order that sent Ron jumping. "I'll hold Shego here so go!"

"O...on my way." said Ron as he started to make his way towards the back of the lab where the blue villain escaped through.

"**Stop, Stoppable!**"

Ron immediately responded to another order that came from behind him and he turned to find the source to be of the green villainess. She slowly walked to where the called person was, completely ignoring the teen heroine.

"Stoppable..." Shego said in a flat tone that camouflaged her emotion, "That was pretty good."

"Huh?" Ron looked a little confused at the compliment...which was rare for him. "Good? What good?"

Shego broke her hardenened face into a softer one and smiled slightly, "What else? I'm talking about the kick you gave me just now, I think it was good."

"R…Really? You think so? It was a little something I learned from…Umm…Japan! I called it the…the Ron Kick, no the **Super Ron Kick **yeah! " Ron was too happy exaggerating that he left out the tripping part.

"I see...So you've been doing some martial arts training too." Shego was rather impressed and it showed in her voice clearly.

Ron felt his heart burned a little as the heat rushed up to his face, causing his freckled cheeks to redden. He wasn't used to being appreciated and it certainly felt good, even if it came from his enemy...or even more so when it came from his enemy. Never in his life would he ever expect to hear Shego says something nice about him and he couldn't figure out why. He had just kicked the person and did quite a number on her, yet she seemed happy at what he did. It was confusing but Ron decided to go with the flow and accepted her comments.

"Thanks...and I uh...I hope I didn't kick you too hard." Ron rubbed his head and grinned shyly, feeling a little guilty.

"Huh hu hu hu, don't get too cocky now. I'm not as fragile as I might look." Shego laughed softly when she saw Ron twitched around like a little sorry kid who had just broken a neighbor's window.

For a moment she thought it was cute.

"Anyway, that kick you gave me was something. How about showing me how you did it again?" Shego shook her last thought away as she said.

"Again? Y, you mean..." Ron's face went a little pale when he noticed the seriousness in the woman's face.

Shego smiled deeply and lit up her hands, stretching out her fiery claws and advanced towards Ron.

"**Fight me.**"

"No way!" Kim jumped in between the two in a fighting stance, "Are you nuts!? You know Ron doesn't stand a chance against you!"

"But KP." Ron tapped on his friend's shoulder.

Kim turned to face Ron and raised her voice. "Ron! Just do what I told you and go after Drakken, you can't fight Shego!"

"But, but didn't you see the kick? Even Shego said it was good." Ron did a little air-kick to demonstrate. But Kim wasn't amused.

"Ohh! Will you quit with the kick thing!? It was just a fluke so get going already!" Kim yelled.

With that the female leader expected to see her sidekick make a run to the door just like she wanted him to but instead he just stood there quietly before his face turned to of serious ones to match hers.

"No!" Ron fumed. Kim was taken aback a little at hearing such a tone in his normally goofy voice. It definitely was not normal.

"Ron?" Kim was looking a little scared to see the sudden change in her friend.

"That's it Kim!" Ron swung his arm in a frustrated manner. "All these years, missions after missions, fights after fights and you still don't trust me! I know I'm not the best fighter but I tried, I tried hard...I just want to prove to you that I can be trusted on, relied on...but you never believe that I can do anything on my own...it hurts you know."

Kim's heart dropped and she felt like she wanted to cry when she saw Ron's face. It was full of anger and sadness...she was the cause…and she didn't realize it. She wanted to hug and comfort him like she always did whenever he was sad but in this situation she felt it will only make things worst.

"I...I..." Kim struggled to find the right words.

"Kim, let me do this." Ron said as he turned to look at Shego, "Finally someone recognized me, even if it's the enemy. If I have to fight in order to prove myself, then I won't back down...even if it's a losing battle."

Kim could see the determination building up within Ron and she smiled slightly at him, "...Okay Ron, good luck. I'll go after Drakken instead."

"Thanks KP." Ron smiled back and left Kim for his waiting opponent.

After Kim left the room Ron stared at Shego and put up a combat stance, his form looked solid and it would seem that Ron was totally prepared for the fight.

"_What am I doing!?"_ Ron face was still, only to mask a nervous one as he told off himself in his head. _"I must be out of my mind…Just because I landed a hit on Shego once and I got so big-headed that I accepted her challenge on a one-on-one. I'm dead…"_

As the seconds passed by the first one to make the first move was Shego as she sprinted at Ron with her right claws. Ron gasped in surprised and slipped backwards, missing the swiping claws by an inch, then he rolled to the side when Shego followed with a hard stomp to where he fell.

"That's it Stoppable, you finally show some guts by standing up to Kimmie and to fight me." Shego lifted her foot off the small crater left by the powerful stomp. "Now...Show me that kick!"

Ron scampered to the side as several plasma bolts flew past him and exploded into fiery shards incinerating everything they touched. Ron ran around the fiery scene looking for an opening and took his chance when Shego finished throwing her last plasma, he charged in and tried to bear-hug her to the ground but missed as Shego somersaulted over and kicked him to the ground. Ron's face was about to meet the hard concrete floor but being the master of falling as he do so many times, he swiftly planted his hands onto the ground in order to roll himself to safety but instead twisted his wrists and fell. As Ron was about to crash, through some dumb luck the twisting fall put Ron in an unexpected low sweep kick that took Shego off guard and she found herself lifted off the ground. The force sent the woman spinning like an acrobat in mid air before a crunch-landing on her neck. The next thing she knew was the weight of a pair of combat boots on her thin frame that took the breath out of her; Ron had apparently connected his sweep kick with double heels when he finally landed from his fall.

Shego lay still trying to catch her breath and recapped of what just happened. She had fought with many great fighters; Kim in particular was the strongest but no matter how strong a person is, they always stick to certain styles and when their techniques are read thoroughly, weaknesses are bound to show. Shego's sense in reading the enemy's style is one of her greatest weapons and it had given her countless victories.

But with Ron Stoppable it was an entirely different matter. He doesn't seem to have any style, everything the boy does was just plain random. Shego knew that Ron was capable of using the Tai Shing Pekwar Kung Fu which can appear foolish and wild to trick the enemy into thinking so but this power only awakens in extreme cases and what he just did to her wasn't it.

Ron got up slowly and rubbed the back of his head and groaned to himsef "Man...I fell again! Good thing Shego cushioned my fall."

Then it struck her, Shego studied Ron's form carefully and thought about his actions that would unlock his secret.

He's an airhead.

This explained why Shego couldn't sense Ron's kick earlier nor predict his movement in the fight just now. For every fighters, when they attack they would give out killing intent in which for a skilled fighter like Shego could sense straight away, then read their movement based on the intent given out. Ron on the other hand was the kind of person who could never give out such intent; he's too much of a softie. So all his attacks were the pure essence of randomness.

Shego shivered at the discovery as she thought to herself _"I never fought with this kind of style before...wait, can I even call it a style? Hmm...Whatever, what I know is that Stoppable is much more dangerous than I thought. I have to finish this quick!"_

Shego wasted no precious time as she launched a plasma bolt and blasted the ceiling down. Ron ran in a panic trying to escape the raining debris that missed him all by an inch. Now that Ron was forced to actually concentrate on his safety, his mind became occupied on one subject and it left him with a huge opening. From above Shego hid herself among the pieces of the showering concrete chunks, she waited until she was exactly above Ron and leaped at him. Ron was still busy dodging that it was too late for him to notice the extra weight on his shoulders that was Shego; she crossed her legs around Ron and took hold of his collar then threw herself forward, taking Ron with her in a full spin, pinning him on the ground as they landed. Thus proved that hard earned experience beat raw talents.

Ron's body quivered from the hard blow to his back and was temporarily paralyzed. What happened was too fast for Ron to register and he slowly realized he was in big trouble when he saw Shego standing over him.

"Oh man, oh man...Please do it quick and painless...!" Ron shut his eyes and put up his hands to pray.

Instead of finishing off the fallen opponent, the victor gently sat on top of the loser and smiled. "That was alright Stoppable; with some training you might just really be **unstoppable**."

"You're...not going to kill me or burn me or something?" Ron asked in a shaky voice.

"Do you want me to?" Shego said playfully and drew her claw on the boy's cheek.

"No, no, not really. I mean really! Don't kill me!" Ron braced his arms in a defensive reflex.

Shego giggled and flicked Ron's nose in which he yelped. "Relax, the fight's over and I won. So unless you want to continue, I'll be happy to comply."

"N...no it's all good. I give up." Ron sighed in relief.

"Good." Still seated on Ron, Shego swung her long hair back and looked right into his eyes. "That was fun, but I guessed I spent too much time here already. Dr. D's gonna need me to help him from the princess. So see you around."

With that Shego got up and headed for the door behind Ron and disappeared, leaving the boy to wonder at what just happened.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------

From the author

-------------------

I actually wrote this fic before Go! GoStoppable! But I written so many versions of it that I kept going back and forth before I could settle on the version that I'm happy with. Compared to my other fic this is going to be my main one because this is a true RonGo fic while the other is more like a spin off parody.

A typical start there with a fight but where else could Ron run into Shego, I know that she shops at Smarty Mart as well but it wouldn't be as dramatic to have the two meet there now is it?

I really didn't want to make Kim a hateful character that push Ron around but I can't drive the story forward otherwise. I'll have to see whether to make Kim more evil to spice up the story or not.

Another thing about this fic is I aim to make it a drama/romance but I just can't help but put in action scenes, a good drama doesn't need action scenes to help make it interesting, so that must mean I write a pretty bad drama (-.-;) but being Shego, she tends to run into trouble anyway and fights tend to follow, so I guess the fights have to be in.

As for the character of Ron, I still can't quite figure out whether he's a really good fighter and conceal it or he's just really lucky (not with the girls though). There are a lot of fics out there that made Ron a really strong character even without the power of Tai Shing Pek Kwar which is an interesting take on to see Ron's skill on par or better than Shego and thus bring about such scenarios where Ron has a chance to shine by actually saving Shego. But as for my fic as you've seen already, I'm just going to make him a 'miracle' boy who survives by luck. I want Shego to be the dominant one in the relationship and look after Ron, while Ron help her out in other stuff like feelings and all.

So I hope you like where this story is going and please review!


	2. Solitary Hero

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible; everything in or related to Kim Possible belongs entirely to Disney. I'm just using the elements in Kim Possible for a personal non-profit fan fic work so don't sue me or send embarrassment ninjas after me!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim Possible: "Me and Shego"

Author: Namuro

Pairing: Ron Stoppable & Shego

Episodes Relation: None

----------------------------------

Chapter II - "Solitary Hero"

----------------------------------

Two days later after the break-in at the top secret lab in Russia which ended in failure as both Dr. Drakken and his sidekick Shego managed to get away clean with an experimental device. Fortunately enough for Team Possible that the news was kept confidential due to the nature of the work going on in the lab, so their reputations were kept intact.

**_16th June 20XX _**

**_Stoppable Household: Ronald Stoppable's bedroom_**

It was Saturday and Ron decided to cheer his best friend Kim Possible up with a treat to his favorite cheesy joint, Bueno Nacho. He was willing to do anything to make it up to her for a failed mission...which was rare for them and he knew Kim was taking it too hard being miss perfect and all.

Ron reached into his pocket for his wallet and found nothing but a single moth flying out. "Right...how am I gonna buy KP the food now? I'm broke!"

Just then Ron felt a tiny movement from his other pocket and a pink rodent poked its round head out, handing him a green bill.

"Rufus! Ol' buddy you saved me!" Ron gladly accepted the cash from his little friend. "How can I ever pay you back?"

Rufus grinned sheepishly as he climbed up to Ron's ear and whispered.

"Interest!? This is a loan? I though it was a gift of friendship!" Ron's mouth dropped to the ground.

"Uh-uh, business!" Rufus rubbed his little claws like a greedy salesman who just landed a sale.

"Ooh! I shouldn't have spent all my allowance on the Fearless Ferret DVDs!" Ron groaned bitterly. "Oh well...as long as I get to make KP happy again."

"Just kidding!" Rufus squeaked and patted softly on Ron's head and then he burst into a laugh when he saw Ron's **moopy** face.

"Rufus!" Ron shouted looking angry but quickly turned to smile, "Thanks pal."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_16th June 20XX _**

**_Secret Volcano Lair: Master Chamber_**

Far away from Middleton on the uncharted island in the middle of the ocean was the new secret lair of Dr. Drakken. Inside the volcano shaped base, the mad scientist was busy working on his latest masterpiece or so he claimed.

Drakken tightened the last screw on his doomsday machine and carefully placed the Electro Accelerator inside the core slot of the contraption. He then proceed to turning some levers and pushing various multi colored buttons which resulted in the activation of the big machine as it made a constant humming sound.

Drakken looked on his creation with an evil smile and laughed "Gah ha ha ha! Finally, the Electro Magnetica Amplifier is completed! Now I'm one step closer to ruling the World!"

Shego yawned as she flipped through the fashion magazine while leaning back on her big lazy-boy chair that used to be Drakken's until he accidentally broke her favorite chair in one of his experiments. She trailed her eyes along the winter special sale page with interest, "Hmm...This one here looks great...I wonder if it comes in deep green...This one's quite pretty too...ooh! 80 off on everything this Sunday! I gotta be there..."

"Here it comes..." Drakken was too busy to yell at Shego for not listening to him...again as he stared intensely on the monitor attached to the huge machine. "Count down to doomsday!"

The machine beeped and the monitor came to life, a set of numbers showed up as Drakken had expected but it was not to his liking.

"72 hours until operational? Three more days!? I can't believe I have to wait that long before I can unleash my wrath upon the World, it's not fair! I want to do it now!" Drakken pummeled on the machine like a kid wanting a toy before rolling on the floor in pain when he kicked it and hurt himself.

Shego put the magazine back onto the table beside her and walked over to her boss who was still curled up in a ball. "Dr. D, I need to go to the mall in Upperton for tomorrow's sale, so I'm leaving a little early okay? So see ya."

"But Shego, according to the contract you're supposed to stay over at the lair this weekend and help me do..." Drakken took out a manual and turned to the page of this month's schedule.

ZAP

Drakken face was wet with sweat as he looked onto the burning manual he had in his hand a moment ago before Shego finger-blasted it.

"Any problem?" Shego eyes narrowed and she clenched her fist hard enough to let the blue man hear the cracking sound it made, a hint of the thing to come if he didn't let the super powered woman have her way.

"No." Drakken said in a tiny voice as he cowered in fear.

"Well then see ya." Shego strode off to the hangar heading for her hover ship.

Outside the volcanic lair, a big hangar door slid open and a lone ship darted out in a loud whoosh heading in the direction of Upperton at full speed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_16th June 20XX _**

**_Possible Household: Entrance_**

Ron took a deep breath as he knocked on the door of the Possible house, hoping Kim would by now feel better enough to go out with him. The door opened to reveal Mrs. Possible who greeted Ron with a warm smile like always, Whenever Ron was feeling down all it'd take him to spring right back up was one of her smiles, even his mom couldn't do one as nice.

"Hiya Mrs. Dr. P!" Ron shot a smiled back.

"Hi Ronald, come in." Mrs. Possible invited Ron in and motioned him to a big leather sofa opposite the TV, his usual hang out spot in the Possible household. "Have you eaten anything yet?"

"Ah it's okay, I was thinking of asking Kim to go to Bueno Nacho with me. Speaking of which is she upstairs?" Ron turned to look at the hallway leading to where Kim's room is.

"Hmm...About that Ronald, Kim just went out not too long ago." The older woman frowned slightly knowing the boy wouldn't be too happy at hearing what she had to say. "She said she was going out with the Josh boy to a concert but she didn't say when she will come back."

Ron's head dropped so deep it would have sunk right into the sofa if his neck wasn't there. "Oh..."

Mrs. Possible tapped Ron's back softly to comfort him, "I'll be sure to tell Kimmie that you dropped by when she gets back okay? And if she still miss out on you next time I might just go with you instead!"

Mrs. Possible always knew the right thing to say to cheer a person up and it put a smile back on Ron's face. "Well thanks Mrs. Dr. P, I guess I'll get going now."

Mrs. Possible walked Ron to the door and waved as he left. When Ron was out of her sight she sighed and thought to herself _"Poor Ronald...He's such a nice boy and he doesn't deserve this. Sometimes I wonder how Kimmie felt about leaving him all alone like this. I just wish Ronald could find someone that likes him for who he is and is willing to spend time with him..."_

Ron walked along the pavement staring into the thin air as he swiped the flooding sweats on his face; the sun was burning cruelly today, so hot he felt like he was swimming in his own sweats. As he walked aimlessly wondering what to do he thought of a list of persons who might want to do something with him. Ron finally agreed to himself that this was the time to try to go do things with someone else and expands his circle of friends. The idea filled him with excitement and he sprinted off under the scorching sun to where his first target was.

-----------------

CASE 1: Tara

-----------------

Ron dashed to Middleton High where he knew a Saturday morning cheerleading practice took place, not every girls show up being a weekend and all but Tara was always there.

Ron scouted around the empty premises until he heard a familiar voice from the gym and he recognized it instantly. Ron followed the sound and barged into a large basketball hall.

Tara was with a couple of girls practicing jumps and cartwheels when they were interrupted by Ron who casually walked in combing his short hair back and shot his index fingers in a quick draw style.

"Hello ladies! The Ronman is free today, so anyone who wanna join me for a fun time, raise your hands up high!" Ron slipped on a pair of black sunglasses and grinned at the dumbfounded girls. "C'mon don't be shy!"

"Eww, get away from me loser!"

"Shoo! Get outta here!"

"Don't make me hurt you!"

"Freak..."

The same old comments he heard so many times and they still hurt him as much as the first time. Ron however wasn't about to let them get to him and turned to face the person he was actually here for, Tara.

"How about you Tara? Are you like...doing anything after the practice? Maybe we could..." Ron looked out from the corner his glasses to see her face better.

He knew Tara was probably the nicest girl in the squad and it was likely that she would at least go with him out of pity. Which would be enough for him at this point, he was so desperate for a human companionship; he was willing to grab anything that come his way.

But then Ron saw the uncomfortable look on Tara's face as she looked around at her other friends for advice. Everyone had their arms crossed and shook their heads in unison. Tara sighed and turned to Ron with a small smile.

"Sorry Ron, but the practice is going to be for a whole day today, it's really important." Tara made a white lie and nodded her head slightly in an apologetic gesture before running back to her friends.

"Sure...Good luck then." Ron shrugged his shoulder with his hands deep in the pockets and walked off quietly.

He tried to keep cool and calm as he left; he knew that it wasn't Tara's fault because just like Kim, she had to keep her image clean in the public's eyes and she certainly could not afford to be seen with a loser or risking be branded the same. He kept repeating how it wasn't Tara's fault in his head again and again.

----------------

CASE 2: Zita

----------------

Ron ran as fast as he could to the movie place thinking to himself why hadn't he thought of this sooner. Zita **liked** him and she would definitely go out with him even though they haven't seen each other in ages. He could take her to see a movie, probably even score free tickets and snackage since she works there and all, it would be a perfect date.

Once there Ron lined himself up in the ticket queue and planned mentally of how to ask Zita out. He **spit shine** his hair and combed up into a spikes and tugged his shirt to get rid of the visible creases as he was ready to go next.

Ron then started to realize something was up when the young man in front of him had been standing there for far too long and Ron leaned in to listen to what he was saying.

"So how about it then? Is this Sunday good?"

"But I have to work tomorrow too...I dunno."

"So what? Take tomorrow off then."

"Hmm...Alright, where do you want to go then?"

"How about my place? I've got that new DVD you wanted to watch."

"Ohh! Really? What time should I come round then?"

"I'm free all day, come by anytime. I'll see you tomorrow then."

As the man walked away the young ticket seller called on to the next person in line who was a man in his mid thirties. Ron was already long gone after hearing the love talk between his old date and her new boyfriend.

"Seems like everyone moves on…but me." Ron sighed.

----------------------

CASE 3: Monique

----------------------

Ron did not think of Monique in any other way than just a friend and at this point he was simply looking for a friend to do something with and nothing more. Monique had always been more of Kim's friend than his but he figured it wouldn't hurt to try her. They both enjoy wrestling and stuffing their faces down on nachos, there were bound to be more things they have in common that they could do together.

Ron perked his head into his best friend's favorite shop: Club Banana. Ron felt odd walking through all the clothing that all seemed familiar to him as the ones he saw in Smarty Mart; the only difference was the price. He looked briefly at some of the pants and complained at how one pair of these could probably buy a dozen of the same at Smarty Mart. Then Ron spotted Monique tidying up some jackets on the racks and he called up to her. Monique looked a little surprised and greeted Ron back.

"Well, well, I never thought you would be shopping here, I thought you're a Smarty type." Monique leaned on her hip in a way as if she was posing for a cameraman.

"I still am. Anyway, I'm not to hear to shop." Ron then took out a little flyer he found on the way here and unfolded it to reveal a picture of a big wheeled car. "They're having a Monster Truck Fest Jam down in the Tri City Stadium and I was wondering if you wanna come with?"

Monique frowned a little and then realized what Ron was up to and what had probably happened and she was right. After a mutual decline to the offer because she was put in charged as the manager for the day while her boss was away, she could not just ditch her job.

"Sorry Ron, maybe some other time 'kay? Why don't you get that Felix kid over next time as well, it'll be fun!" Monique said as she put a tank top onto a display mannequin.

"Yeah, next time." Ron waved to Monique and left the shop in silence.

-----------------------

CASE 4: Bonnie(?)

-----------------------

"Ding Dong"

"Hold on a sec, I'm coming"

"Heya Bon-Bon!"

"..."

"Are you doing anything?"

"..."

"Because I was wondering maybe we could...y'know...do stuff together!"

"...How do you know where I live?"

"Oh that? Easy! I just check your school records and..."

"SLAM!"

"Is that a yes then?"

-------------

RESULTS

-------------

Tara - FAILED

Zita - FAILED

Monique - FAILED

Bonnie - FAILED

-------------

"I've had enough!" Ron circled his fists in the air. "I'm tired of everyone rejecting me, I'm going somewhere else...somewhere nobody knows me, where I'm more of a clean slate."

Ron wanted to get as far away from Middleton as he could for a while, somewhere far away like the Bahamas, Hawaii or maybe Japan, he knew he would definitely be welcomed in the certain part of the country of the rising sun where he was acknowledged as a hero. Alas it was impossible, he was low on cash, so low that he had to take some from his pet and without Kim around, he could not really hitch any free world-wide rides. Given the current fund he had the best he could do was a bus trip to the next town. He decided to take it anyway, anything is better than nothing.

"Well Rufus, It's just me and you now. Let's go to Upperton!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------

From the author

-------------------

Poor Ron…

It's amazing that Ron doesn't turn evil after how everyone treat him in high school even though he saved them from imminent dangers on a regular basis. But I guess it's just Ron's personality that keeps him straight throughout the story and it's his personality that makes writing about him really fun.

In chapter 2 I try to show how hurt and alone Ron is and that nobody really want to be with him, so I brought about all the side characters to use…all the girls that Ron got involved with in one way or another, but I'm pretty sure I've left someone out and I couldn't remember, it's not important but if any of you know can you tell me in the review?

And there's a slight preview of the thing to come…Shego decided to go shopping in Upperton and Ron decided to get away to the same place. What will happen next? Stay tuned!


	3. Banana & Wasabi

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible; everything in or related to Kim Possible belongs entirely to Disney. I'm just using the elements in Kim Possible for a personal non-profit fan fic work so don't sue me or switch my shampoo with Lather, Rinse and Obey!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim Possible: "Me and Shego"

Author: Namuro

Pairing: Ron Stoppable & Shego

Episodes Relation: None

----------------------------------------

Chapter III - "Banana & Wasabi"

----------------------------------------

**_17th June 20XX _**

_**Somewhere Above Pacific Ocean: Shego's Hover Ship**_

The sun began to rise as the eastern horizon was bathed in a bright and beautiful orange glow, reflecting on the green toned skin of the villainess aboard the hover ship as it flew over the calm blue waves below. Shego had been traveling non-stop to try to reach the mall in Upperton as fast as she could before the other hungry vultures steal all her listed items in the big sale.

"And this one!" Shego ticked off the last piece of clothing on the catalogue for the one that she definitely wants to get: it was a deep green silk jacket with four front pockets, styled with black buttons and black stripes on the sides. "Stylish and functional, with all these pockets I could keep Kimmie's teeth in there when I knock them out of her as mementos!"

The shape of an industrial city loomed near as Shego began to descend her vehicle. The ship swooped around and circled a few times before it landed on an empty spot of the Upperton Mall's parking lot. Shego slammed her fist on the side control panel, launching the remote up and snatched it, then with a back-flipped out of her ship Shego pressed the remote and landed with a clicking sound of the lock the ship made. Holding on tight to the catalogue and armed with determination, the woman set off for the mall's front entrance.

Nearby a bus made a stop and a single passenger got out, his head was buried deep in a magazine as he walked blindingly towards the big mall in front of him, completely unaware of the familiar face that just entered the building.

"Whoa! Check it out Rufus, they're having a special once in a life time **Exotic Ice cream Sensation** festival in the Upperton Mall and they're all free!" Ron's eyes went big that they almost pop out through the thick magazine.

"Yeah, Free!" Rufus rubbed his empty yet perfectly round tummy.

"It also said here about a personality matching flavor special service for couples. Interesting… I wonder what my flavor is...I'll bet it's something macho like dark chocolate!" Ron flexed his invisible biceps in a body builder pose.

"Huh! Strawberry!" Rufus pointed at himself.

"Hmm...Y'know buddy, I wonder if they have a cheese flavor ice cream..." Ron continued diving his head into the magazine and let his legs carried him to the entrance of the mall.

Inside the mall's women clothing department was a scene of total chaos as crowds of teens and housewives piled on each other grabbing and reaching for the clothes. Shego was already among the mass, swiftly sliding past through the thick crowds and with lightning reflexes, whipping her hands out in all directions, snatching all the items on her list and stuffed them into her basket.

"Like taking a candy from Drakken." Shego smiled in satisfaction as she checked the last item on her list: the jacket.

Shego's trained eyes dashed left and right searching for the elusive jacket which was nowhere to be found. She continued hurdling through the waves of shoppers until she finally spotted the jacket, the one and only which was being fought over in a tug-of-war between a young girl and a middle aged lady, none of whom the jacket seems to fit nor looks good on.

"You're gonna rip it!" Shego shouted and leapt over to the fighting pair, spreading her legs out kicking both people at the same time sending them tumbling down the human hill.

The jacket flew free from the greedy grasps and glided in the air above the hungry hands that tried to reach for it. Shego quickly regained her balance when she landed and followed after the escaping prize. She did a hop-step-jump over the human sea and jumped high into the air, grabbing hold of a chandelier on the ceiling and rocked it forward. With the extra momentum Shego let go and swung herself acrobatically, reaching out her hand to catch the falling jacket.

"Almost...there..." Shego grunted, trying to stretch as far out as she can. "Al...most...!"

Suddenly the Shego felt a hand grabbing her leg and pulled it downward, then another hand was upon her followed by one after another before she was drowned in the swarm of hands. The last thing she saw was the glaring light from the overhead chandelier and the airborne jacket that slowly disappeared before her. And everything went black...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_17th June 20XX _**

_**Upperton Mal: Women Clothes Department**_

"She...Shego...Shego..."

"Hmm? Who's that?"

"Can you hear me?"

"Umm..."

"Shego!"

Shego awoke completely at the last call and looked around to find herself sitting on an empty spot where the great clothing struggle once took place. She then realized the end of the sale and looked to the empty basket beside her which was likely to be robbed during her pass out.

"I wanted it all...and now, I have nothing..." Shego sighed deeply thinking of all the nice clothes she could have been wearing, especially the jacket. "It would have go so well with my jumpsuit."

"Shego?" Came the voice that woke her up earlier.

Shego spun around to face a face she had seen so many times, only this time it was so close that she blushed slightly before pulling away in surprise.

"S, Stoppable!" Shego leaned back defensively, "What are you doing here?"

"Whoa, whoa chill! I was just doing some shopping myself!" Ron explained as he put up his hand to shield himself.

"In Upperton? Isn't that a little far from where you live?" Shego relaxed her body at hearing Ron's reason.

"Well yeah, I thought I'd go somewhere else for a change." Ron kneeled down beside Shego and reached into a shopping bag next to him. "By the way, here you go."

Ron held out a neatly wrapped clear package with what seemed to be a familiar looking green jacket inside that Shego eyes went wide when she saw it. She quickly grabbed the package and unwrapped to check the content.

"But how...?" Shego asked with her eyes still on the item.

"Well, I happened to pass by here and whoa! What a crowd! I was about to go the other way when I saw you chasing after this jacket until you...umm, went down." Ron took the discarded wrapper and folded it back. "I figured you really want it that much so I...got it for you! And don't worry; I already paid it for you too...consider it an apology gift for the kick I gave you the other day!"

Shego sat still for a while looking at Ron and turned away to hide her face from him, "Thanks…I guess."

"Well, see ya then." Ron got up and began to walk away as he flipped open his empty wallet and sighed quietly "At least it was spent on something that made someone happy."

Shego studied Ron's form carefully and noticed several rips and tears all over his clothes plus a few nasty scratches where his bare skins exposed. It doesn't take a genius to guess where the wounds had came from and Shego could imagine the trouble Ron went through to get this jacket for her.

"**Stop, Stoppable!**" Came the familiar halt Ron heard not too long ago.

Ron paused to look at the woman behind him who had put on the new jacket and was looking right at him.

"Care for a walk?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_17th June 20XX _**

_**Possible Household: Kitchen**_

"Morning mom." Kim said sleepily as she walked into the kitchen, her hair was frizzy and here eyes were still closed.

Mrs. Possible was relaxing on a chair with a cup of fresh hot coffee and a newspaper. "Morning Kimmie, breakfast?"

Kim dizzily shook her head, "No thanks mom, I think I might just have a late breakfast with Ron."

"Ron...Ron…" Mrs. Possible revised the name in her head a couple of times before blurting out "Oh that's right. Kimmie, Ronald came by yesterday just after you left...He seemed pretty down, maybe you should go see him."

"He did? Hmm...I feel kind of bad I skipped out on him without telling..." Kim rubbed her eyes and headed for the bathroom. "I'll go see him today then."

After Kim finished pampering herself up and conquered her split ends, she put on a white top with a pink heart and three little doll-like girls on the center and a pair of cream white cargo pants then rushed off to Ron's house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_17th June 20XX _**

_**Stoppable Household: Living Room**_

"What? Since last night?" Kim was shocked to learn of Ron's absent from his parents who were obviously worried but tried to keep calm.

"Actually he phoned me last night, saying he needed a break and that he'll be back soon." Mrs. Stoppable said with a troubled face.

"Honey, he's a big boy now. Maybe we shouldn't worry too much, he'll be fine." Mr. Stoppable appeared calmer but a hint of worry was still visible in his eyes.

Kim headed back to her house and pondered "Ron...Where are you?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_17th June 20XX _**

_**Upperton Mall: Bazaar District  
**_

"So...What's up with you anyway?" Shego asked while window shopping to the boy next to her, "Why are you here alone?"

Ron looked down on the floor and muttered in an unpleasant tone "In short, Kim went out with a pretty boy and no girls want to be with a loser."

Shego looked at Ron and felt her heart stung a little, she was used to seeing him lively and funny...as far as he considered himself to be. She wouldn't care normally but for someone she knew for a long time like him, seeing him like this bothered her. She felt like doing something to cheer him up, at least as a pay back for the jacket he got her.

Shego cleared her throat and asked "So do you wanna do something?"

Ron looked up with a puzzling look, "What? Did, did you just like...ask me out!?"

Shego's hand flared up and Ron quickly backed off, "I, I mean yeah! Let's!" Ron let out a puff of relief as the fire in front of him died down.

Ron led Shego into the left quarter of the giant mall where a festival was being held. This whole section was recreated in a French cafe' theme with tiled floor and European style buildings as the backdrop, tables and umbrellas were laid out along the walk path and a soft classical music was being played under the warm sunlight that shone through the glass-dome roof high above.

Shego and Ron walked and admired the scenery as they reached the mid section of the festival where a big sign above them said "Exotic Ice cream Sensation".

"What?" Shego arched her eyebrow, "This is what you came for? An Ice cream festival?"

"Exactly! Thousands of flavors and they're all free, what more could you ask for?" Ron would have flown off if his arms flapped any faster in excitement.

"Hey…why not." Shego shrugged and went to take a seat at a nearby table.

Where the two sat was near a big fountain that shot up a tall geyser, releasing a cool breeze that felt comfortable on contact with the skin. Ron moved himself nearer to the watery structure and stuck his tongue out to lick up the icy mist before Shego gave him a knock on his head as people began to give them weird looks.

Ron took the menu and drooled over the seemingly endless list of flavors, he quickly wiped his face clean when he noticed Shego was looking at him. He quickly offered the menu to her "My bad, lady first!"

"Charming." Shego took the menu with a smile and flipped through the pages.

As the two sat looking over all the flavors, a waiter showed up and stared at both Shego and Ron. He pulled his curly beard that sprung back to shape when let go and rolled his almost closed eyes between the couple then clapped his hands, "Couple Special for table 37!"

Before they could say anything about the choice that was made for them, two waitresses dressed in a maid costume wearing retro skate shoes skidded over and served two big bowls of ice cream on the table.

The bearded waiter turned to Shego and announced "For the beautiful lady...I give you the **Wasabi** flavor! As green and fiery as the burning passion in your eyes...and apparently on your hands too."

Ron laughed when he saw Shego's reaction to the ice cream in front of her. He thought the flavor suited her perfectly though he couldn't possibly imagine what it would taste like.

"What's all these!?" Shego's face went red with embarrassment at hearing the waiter's comment which attracted everyone's attention to look at her.

"It's the special service that match the flavors to the customers who...well...come as a pair." Ron's face went a little red when he said the word **pair**.

"You and me? They thought...? Oh ho ho…You gotta be kidding me." Shego dropped her face to the table thinking how idiotic and naive the waiter can be.

"C'mon, go with the flow and just enjoy!" Ron said as he took out a silver spoon, ready to dig into his ice cream.

The same waiter then turned to Ron and said in the same tone as before "And for the young gentleman...With his innocent and childish features, the sparkling brown eyes and an unruly hair, the **Banana** flavor!"

Ron froze at hearing the forbidden word and trembled. "Ba, bana, banana?"

It was Shego's turn to laugh back and she really let Ron have it, in fact she was laughing so hard she almost fall off her chair.

"Irony is just sickening..." Ron muttered.

A while later after Ron had stuffed down his 20th bowl of the icy dessert; he laid back on the chair and slapped his full stomach. "Man oh man...I've been to heaven."

Shego on the other hand had just finished her first bowl of the green colored ice cream as she wiped her mouth clean with a towel, "You know, it wasn't too bad, in fact I think I like it."

Ron looked over at Shego and felt like laughing "Wow...You sure like weird things huh?"

Shego rested her arms on the table and grinned at Ron. "Please, I don't need to hear this from you, banana boy."

"Ouch." Ron grabbed his chest and arched his body as if he was shot pointblank.

"I'm going to the ladies' room for a while okay?" Shego rose from her seat and walked away.

Ron was too full to move and he sat still watching his little rodent friend happily stuffing his face onto mini bowls of ice creams, Ron began to think of how today had turned out for him.

Ron was a branded loser and he was used to that...but he wasn't used to being alone. He and Kim always stick together ever since Pre.K and he always thought it was going to last. Until lately when his best friend started going out with him…Josh Mankey.

He shivered at the thought of the name.

He always thought it was unfair that just because people like Mankey was better looking than him, they always land themselves on top while he was forced down into the gutter. The only good thing that he had in his life was Kim but now even that was taken away from him by the pretty boy.

And as he had experienced first handed on trying to reach out to other people which ended in cruel rejections (though Monique's case was an exception). He was pushed to a brink of hopelessness, facing the hard, cold fact that nobody wants him (again with the exception of his parents and his pet). Few people could understand the pain he was going through as an unknown sidekick and a high school loser.

But with Shego it was different...She never look at him like the other girls would...She always and had been acknowledging him in some way or another…mostly as an enemy...an equal in other word and he only realized that now. This thought brought him back to the lab incident when Shego challenged him to a fight. That was probably the first time ever that a girl other than Kim had asked him to do anything with.

Ron sat right up to see Rufus rolled around on his bulging belly and eyed over the seat where Shego sat. He began to think of how weird this was, he was actually out with a girl doing stuff that he never dream he would be able to do...especially with someone like Shego. Shego was beautiful and drop dead gorgeous, she could have all the men bowing down before her greatness, have whatever she wants...yet here she was spending quality time with a nobody like him.

Just then the familiar painful sensation came upon Ron as he remembered how girls steered clear of him to avoid being a social disgrace...girls like Tara...Perhaps Shego was only toying with him which would make sense why a diva like her would be with an underdog like him.

Ron traced his eyes around to see people staring in his direction before turning their faces back and whispered among themselves. He couldn't hear from where he was but he knew what they were gossiping about.

"_I should probably just leave right now before she gets back. I don't want to ruin her reputation too...Just me is enough."_ Ron's face was still, he felt like crying but little of whatever left of his pride and dignity stopped the flow. Ron ushered Rufus back into his side pocket and headed towards the exit in a hurry.

"Where are you going?"

Ron felt a hand grabbing onto his arm pulling him to a complete stop and he turned to face Shego.

"I...I...uh..." Ron stammered, struggling to find a reasonable excuse.

With her hand still holding onto Ron's arm tightly, Shego glanced around and noticed all the intimidating stare and small gossips from all around. She knew instantly of what was bothering Ron, she experienced it all her life and learned to overcome it through the life of crime but Ron was still too young and he couldn't cope with the pressure yet as it seemed.

"I...I..." Ron was still trying to finish his excuse when Shego interrupted.

"You know, they're having a big sale on men's clothes too, why don't we check it out. My treat." Shego smiled and tugged Ron over to her direction, ignoring the surrounding stares.

"B...But I...I..." Ron could feel Shego's warmth from her hands as she pulled him and it cracked his inner wall, he felt a little tear seeping out from the corner of his right eye but quickly sucked it back in. "Okay..."

As Shego led Ron to the clothing department she kept glancing over at him and thought to herself why she was doing this for him, her enemy. She convinced herself that it was simply a pay back to the jacket incident and nothing more…Though that conclusion didn't satisfy her. She glanced at him again and quickly turned away when he looked back, his face was dark and grim as if life itself had been sucked dry. She thought back to all the time she used to see his silly smiles and goofy grins...which no longer present on his face.

Shego felt irritated both at Ron for being so glum today and at herself for not knowing why she had to be so concerned about him. She finally decided that she would get him to smile like his old self if it's the last thing she'd do, otherwise her conscience was going to drive her crazy.

Shego was still unclear as to why she was doing these things but for the longest time in her life...what she was doing for this boy right now...felt right.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------

From the author

-------------------

I really like how this chapter turned out, it was so hard trying to pull the two together without making it seemed too obvious and too rushing. I thought the tiles was good too, it described the two characters perfectly and it tied in with the story.

The thing about this story though is that I had planned from the beginning to have the two in a mall but not this kind of leisurely scenario but a more serious one. My first draft was to have Shego breaking into a mall to steal a gem while Ron happened to be there after being rejected by Kim and wanted to go do something alone. After the two met and fought for a bit is when Duff Killigan comes in and snatches the gem from Shego and blows the mall up, trapping both Shego and Ron under the debris. While in there then Shego comes to term with Ron and learns more about him and so does Ron about Shego. They helped each other and they escaped which comes to the part that I got stuck as I didn't know how to take the story further and I stopped the draft and came up with this finalized version.

So I hope you enjoy the chapter and please look forward to the next one and the one after that and so on…

Please review as well, thanks!


	4. The Smile

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible; everything in or related to Kim Possible belongs entirely to Disney. I'm just using the elements in Kim Possible for a personal non-profit fan fic work so don't sue me or hand me over to Global Justice!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim Possible: "Me and Shego"

Author: Namuro

Pairing: Ron Stoppable & Shego

Episodes Relation: None

--------------------------------------

Chapter IV – "The Smile"

--------------------------------------

_**17th June 20XX **_

_**Upperton Mall: 'Avalanche Men's Fashion' Clothes Shop**_

Inside a large, luxury shop with hundreds of racks and cabinets filled with designer attires lined across the place, one nervous Ron was struggling with some new wears. Not only were the clothes being unfamiliar to him, the thought of being seen in public with them scared him. He would rather be plain and just blend in with the crowd…he was afraid of the new territory he was stepping into.

"How is it sir?" Asked a tall and skinny tailor with a tower of clothes piled up on his shoulder.

"I, I dunno..." Ron's voice muffled behind the curtain of the changing room.

"Come on, let me see." Shego said as she casually flipped through a magazine, something that had become a habit of hers whenever she was idling. "I was the one who picked those clothes for you after all and I want to see how they look."

"But...but, no...I think I'll change back..." Ron was testing Shego's patience, and he wasn't aware. If there was one thing Ron should have learned by now was that Shego **never** takes no for an answer.

The annoyed Shego threw the magazine away and walked over to the thin curtain that divided her and Ron only by an inch apart and whispered in a threatening tone that would send even the toughest villain to shake in fear...a certain blue scientist in particular heard it on a daily basis, "Come out Stoppable. Or would you rather have me going in?"

Ron jumped out instantaneously in a panic, his face was beet red having imagined the idea of being in an enclosed space squeezing next to the beautiful villainess. The thought alone almost knock him out, the real thing would have killed him and he was still too young to die.

Shego circled around the stiffed boy and studied every inch and angle on him. "Not bad...Not bad at all."

Ron was dressed in a cream white long sleeved turtle neck, covered with a black jacket that has a big crimson cross on the front. He also wore a dark brown leather belt with a silver buckle head and a pair of black slim trousers on top of black trainers with silver stripes.

"I...I feel strange." Looking over his new form Ron glanced around nervously as if someone was going to jump him for looking different.

"How about we take it for a trial run then?" Shego smirked and pushed Ron out of the shop onto a crowded hall. "Show them the goods Stoppable."

Ron froze like a possum in front of an oncoming formula car, his body shook rapidly and beads of sweats began to form. Ron was about to run back inside the shop and dive into a bargain bin to hide when he saw two girls staring at him...and in a good way. He gulped anxiously.

The girls smiled when they saw Ron looking over their way and giggled shyly, then he looked the other way to see another girl blushed and looked away. Ron suddenly felt a new found confidence and he slowly stood up straight, letting his shoulders hung loose with his hand shoved deep into the small pocket of the trousers and smiled a little.

A couple of girls that walked past the posing Ron lowered their shaded glasses to have a better look at him while some other blew him a playful kiss and some even whistled at him. Ron felt like he was on cloud nine, the last time he got this much attention was when he had the **cool** haircut which didn't last long and it got the better of him. This time however, the only change was the simple change of clothes and it was highly effective while still retaining the **Ron-ness**.

Shego looked at Ron pleasingly, she knew he wasn't the best looker but with a few touch and some work, he could rival all the pretty faces out there...or even better. Ron has that natural kind and calmness about his face that the pretty boys lacked, his relax posture was better than the tense and stiff pose most people considered cool. If only Ron had noticed these qualities he possessed and perk up a little courage, he might have been living a different life style than the school loser in these past years.

Shego was lost in thought when she noticed the swarming group of girls around Ron, while it was a good chance to build up his confidence; she somehow felt irritated and had to intervene. Shego stormed in and yanked Ron by the collar, dragging the boy back with her as he was still waving to the girls.

"Let's go Casanova." Shego said as she headed back inside the shop to pay.

Later on Shego and Ron were walking through the children stores area; Ron was carrying two big bags of clothing: one of hers and the other of his in which Shego personally hand-picked them all. The new and improved Ron however was back in his old black and red themed baggy clothes.

"Thanks for the clothes!" Ron said happily, "still I don't see why you won't let me wear them straight away?"

"Go slow Stoppable, you wouldn't want to wear out your new looks too soon now do you?" Shego said with a hint of smile.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Well, I can't wait to show **KP** my new..." Ron quickly silenced himself with the big shopping bags and observed Shego's reaction carefully, expecting either a scold or a foot in his face.

"What's wrong Stoppable?" Shego pretended not to hear the last part which mentioned the name she hated. "Why are you stopping?"

"No, nothing's wrong!" Ron sighed mentally _"Whew, that was close. If she heard what I said just now she'd have vaporized me! Got to avoid saying the you-know-who name around her."_

Shego walked on, musing to herself _"That's right...after today he will go back to Kimmie and everything will return to the way it was. What's the point in trying to help him with his personal life problem anyway? What's in it for me!?...Nothing...and yet here I am doing it...Why?"_

Ron kept his distance to Shego and tried to guess what she was thinking, he would have known the debate that went on within the woman's head if only he was a certified mind reader.

Just as the two were busily occupying themselves with personal thoughts a little girl ran into Shego and knocked her ice cream, **wasabi** flavor, onto Shego's legs.

"Heh he he, typical comic accident, that's cute...Wait! This is no time to be amused, Shego's gonna slaughter the little girl!!" Ron threw the bags aside and rushed up to protect the girl or die trying, his heroism pride was not about to let him standby doing nothing.

Shego stared down at the small girl below with a cold look in her deep green eyes. The girl was however not aware of the situation and only moaned to the loss of her ice cream. If was as if time had slowed down that very moment as Ron raced to the girl against a black gloved hand that was reaching for the same girl.

Shego's hand ignited into a brilliant green blaze, the extreme heat tore everything around it into ashes. A tiny scream echoed as the once adorable little girl in a pink dress was reduced to a pile of unrecognizable grey ashes. Horror and fear filled the fleeing shoppers as the enraged green villainess burst into a sphere of burning flame engulfing the whole area, obliterated all into nothing. In an instant everything was gone.

Having seen the **imaginary** trailer of doom in his head, the brave blonde boy jumped at the woman in front of him, "Noooooo..."

"Are you alright?" Shego asked the sobbing girl and patted her softly on the head. "You should be more careful next time alright?"

The flying Ron hurled himself over the kneeling Shego into a potted pine tree head first and dunked himself into a bin. He slowly got up feeling light headed and confused, looking at the scene that had to be seen to believe. Shego smiled at the little girl and gave her a few coins to buy a new ice cream.

"Thank you lady!" The little girl beamed with pinkish cheeks and ran off.

Ron walked over brushing dirt off his shirt and a banana peel off his head, he looked at the girl and murmured "That was umm...nice of you?"

Shego tilted her head letting the big lock of her shiny ravenous hair fall over her chest and grinned, "What? Were you expecting me to incinerate the girl and blow the whole place to kingdom come?"

"Umm...No, no!" Ron rolled his eyes to avoid direct eye contact with Shego who could seemingly see through him.

The little girl waved to Shego and she waved back before the girl's parents pulled her away and glared at Shego with nasty looks.

"I told you not to talk to strangers!"

"But she was a nice lady..."

"Look! Look at her! Does she look nice or even **normal**?"

"But, but…"

"She probably wants something back from us, let's get out of here."

The family hurried off and disappeared in the crowd.

Shego said nothing but taking out a tissue paper to wipe the stains on her legs.

"What's all that about!?" Ron fumed.

"Let's go Stoppable." Shego wiped off the last creamy stain and tossed the tissue into the bin Ron came out of.

Ron wanted to say something comforting, he felt bad for her. He complained all the time that he was always picked on by bullies and constantly ignored by girls...but at least there are people who care and are always there for him. But for Shego it was worst, people are scared of her and rejected her completely even when she was being nice...it was likely due to her reputation or her abnormal appearance to those who do not know her like the little girl's parents…and it was something she had to live with for the rest of her life.

What Shego must have endured all these times and yet she never show her weakness, keeping cool and calm in all their encounters. Ron scolded himself mentally for being so weak as for what he suffered all these years were nothing compared to what Shego had probably faced.

Ron took a deep breath and felt a lot calmer after thinking thoroughly, he felt better like never before. Although Shego wasn't helping him directly but if it wasn't for her, he wouldn't come to realized how fortunate he actually was.

As for Shego was still fretting from what just happened stormed off when she realized Ron was not with her and turned to see him still standing far behind, she grunted and marched back to get the slacking boy. But then the angry villainess came to a complete stop at what she saw: for the first time today Ron's face was filled with the brightest and most innocent smile she ever saw. It was so full of happiness that Shego couldn't help but smiling back and felt all the anger seeping out of her. She wanted to make him smile and succeeded without even knowing how it happened.

"W, what's wrong with you Stoppable?" Shego tried to force her smile down ineffectively and ended up stammering a little, "What are you smiling for?"

"I just want to thank you for all you've done for me today." Ron continued to smile warmly, "So...Thank you Shego."

Shego felt her face went hot and she blushed like mad, Ron's childish face was irresistible and she had to turned away to keep anymore blood from rushing to her normally pale face.

"_This is...just weird!"_ Shego thought nervously as her heart drummed in a frantic beat. _"Why do I feel like this? And why with him? This is not right!"_

Ron noticed Shego's sudden awkwardness and laughed quietly to see her **cute** side.

"W, Whatever. Let's get going, c'mon." Shego quickly walked off as she tried to get rid of the image of Ron's smile out of her head but found it quite impossible.

"Right behind you." Ron grabbed the two bags and ran after the woman in an upbeat skip.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**17th June 20XX **_

_**Middleton: Bueno Nacho**_

So he hasn't been here at all?" Kim anxiously asked the nerdy Mexican restaurant cashier.

"Nope, not since you asked me half and hour ago." Ned shook his head and sighed deeply, not because of the concern for the missing customer of the year but because the questioning girl was cutting in the queue. "I'm sorry but you have to look elsewhere, you're bothering the customers here Miss Possible."

Kim walked out of the fast food joint and switched on her Kimmunicator to revealed a blank screen. Apparently Wade was called in by Global Justice to help on one of their **top secret** projects and all outside communications were cut off, even with the Kimmunicator was no exception. Kim had been relying on her own in the search for her best friend so far with no luck and it seemed she was only getting colder in his track.

"Great time to be out Wade..." Kim grunted, tightening her grip on the small device that cracked slightly from the pressure. "I guess this is one of those days when things just don't go your way..."

"Kim!"

Recognizing straight away the irritating voice to whom she knew it belonged to, Kim turned to face the person with a forced smile, "Hi Bonnie. What's up?"

"It's your goofy friend." Bonnie looked pretty mad (but when had she never been especially around Kim?) as she filled the girl in on what happened earlier, "And next time you better keep a leach on him or I'll call the cops for harassment, got it?"

As if she was not pushed around enough already with how the day had been but now Bonnie was having a go at her for something she was not responsible for. Kim felt her fist trembling as it begged its master for permission to launch and strike down the enemy in front, but the enraged girl managed to keep her cool and let the hazel hair cheerleader lived for another day.

"Sure Bonnie...I'll keep that in mind..." Kim said as she took a deep breath and relaxed her fist. "So, do you know where he might be by any chance?"

"How should I know!? Some hero you are, you can't even find your **pet**!" Bonnie sneered.

The instance Bonnie closed her lips, a fist came hurling and hit her right in the face sending her to the ground with a trail of red liquid from her reddened nose. Kim stomped her foot down on Bonnie's stomach and squished it as she leaned down to grab the victim by the hair and whispered "You know? I had just about enough of you...I don't care anymore even if I have to go to jail and face a life sentence...!"

"W...What are you doing?" Bonnie trembled as she looked upon her squad leader's grimace face and screamed "Ahhh...!!"

What followed after was too horrified beyond imagination as the former teen heroine let loose her inner demon and went berserk on the defenseless girl. Blood splashed across the street they were on everywhere, the street lamps, the parking cars and even deepening the already red color of a fire hydrant. Soon after a squad of polices came to the scene armed with heavy firearms as they surrounded the blood bathed red headed girl who was standing in the middle of a red pool. She was still smiling even as she was being taken away in an armored car...

"What's wrong with you Kim?" Bonnie waved her hands in front of the girl who was still **dreaming** away in her blood-filled fantasy. "Why are you smiling like that? That's just plain creepy...I'm outta here."

Momentarily after Bonnie left, the Kimmunicator beeped taking its owner back to reality as she quickly switched the gadget on. But instead of seeing the face of the young brown skinned boy, it was of a mature lady with an eye patch.

"Oh hi, Dr. Director." Kim greeted her superior. "Where's Wade?"

"He's still busy helping us in the la...sorry, I can't tell you anymore than that, confidential stuff you know?" The Global Justice leader then turned to the monitor behind her. "Anyway, there was a hit on your website and Wade had asked me to relay the information on to you. I'll mail the details and the coordinate along with the ride to you in a minute."

"Great..." Kim sighed. She was on an important mission to locate her missing friend but a **real** mission had to come first and as a hero she cannot skip on her job. "Looks like Ron'll have to wait."

_"Wait a sec."_ Suddenly an idea came to Kim. _"I'm talking to the GJ here, just because I can't get Wade to search for Ron, why don't I just ask them instead? They have all the hi-tech equipments that they bound to be able to track Ron down in no time!"_

"Umm...Dr, Director?" Kim asked in a tone that the woman can tell she was after a favor. "I was actually looking for Ron but I can't find him anywhere...you think you could look for him while I'm on the mission? I mean if you're not too busy or anything...please?"

Dr. Director crossed her arms and nodded "Well, we're **always** busy here at the Global Justice headquarter but we're never too busy to help out a friend. You can count on us Kimberly."

"Thanks!" Kim felt better now that she found help. "Okay, time for the mission!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**17th June 20XX **_

_**Atlantic Ocean: Skull Island**_

In the middle of the Atlantic ocean, thunder storm started to roll in and heavy rain poured down drumming the once calm surface of the sea. The icy cold droplets beat down against the hard, rough surface of a gargantuan skull shaped rock formation on the mysterious **Skull Island**.

Inside the rocky fortress's many hollowed chambers was a large cave teeming with nocturnal life of albino insects. Amidst the total darkness of the cavity, a faint beam of light shone through illuminating a bat coated ceiling. The ray came from beneath a deep green colored pool of sea water, an opening in the cave floor that connected to an underwater tunnel leading to the open sea. The waves crashed and sprayed white foams onto the damped rocky ground, followed by a big splash as a submarine surfaced and slowly made its way to the edge of the pool to dock. The hatch flung opened and a combat suit clad girl climbed out with a man in uniform behind her.

"Thanks for the ride, Captain Jack!" Leaping to the gravel floor in front of her, Kim turned around to salute the sailor in a formal gesture.

"Oh this is the least I could do Miss Possible." The older man smiled and saluted back at the girl, "After all you did saved me and my crew from the giant squid when we were trapped 20,000 leagues under the sea!"

"No big, that squid wasn't that bad. You should have seen the **mutant** one I fought!" Kim chuckled.

As the captain stayed behind to wait for Kim's return, Kim took out a lipstick which turned into a small flashlight and proceeded into the dark cavern maze. The whole place was quiet, too quiet for comfort and Kim found herself constantly looking left and right at all times, anticipating some kind of hidden traps or an ambush...but nothing came up. Through the darkness, Kim felt her ways around the slimy moss pasted wall that sent a sickly shiver down her spine on contact.

"Let's see..." Kim breathed a fog onto the communicator's glowing screen as she hugged herself tightly to keep the cold, damp air out. "According to the data that Dr. Director gave me...it seems GJ received a threat e-mail to surrender the base or something bad will happen...and they managed to trace the sender to this island..."

BONK!

"Oww!" Kim fell to her knees and winced in pain when she rubbed the bump on her forehead. She glanced up to see a pillar of rock hanging from the ceiling and growled in annoyance "Who put that there?"

Kim trekked on after having cut down the stone beam down to size and complained about how she hate dark places. Suddenly Kim spotted a blink of light far ahead of the narrow corridor, hurriedly she stuffed the device back into her pocket and sprinted forward, "I see light! That must be the exit!"

The eager teen was glad to finally be out of the dark and launched herself out of the cave, only to be blinded by the glaring neon light above her. The sightless Kim tried to stop before she run into something again but it was too late as she noticed a blurry figure in front of her and crashed into it.

"Ow...Not again..." Kim sat up and rubbed her eyes repeatedly to regain her sight back. "What did I ran into anyway?"

Finally Kim managed to see once more and looked down when she felt something soft beneath her. Kim stared at the object for a while before her brain registered, her eyes went as wide as dinner plates and gasped in a shock.

"**Ron!?**"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------

From the author

-------------------

I should have submit this chapter up for ages now but I've been busy with my university works so there was a huge delay there. Anyway, Shego managed to make Ron smile again and good feelings are beginning to develop between the two...And as things are starting to look up Kim ran into Ron...

What will happen next..? How did Ron came to be there..? How will Kim react..? Who was Kim hunting..? And what is the captain and his crews are doing to kill the time while waiting for Kim?

Stay tuned and find out in the next chapter "Reunion"! (Whenever I hear the word "reunion" I keep thinking of FF Advent Children!)

Also, thank you everyone who read my work and especially those who gave me reviews! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!! I'm really glad that not only my story was enjoyed by the Rongo fans but even by those who are not regular fans of the show itself.

I would really like to hear reviews from everyone so if you have any comments at all please let me hear them! So Please **REVIEW**! Thank you.

P.S.

To one-village-idiot: Yes, this fic is a **fluff**, so expect a lot of fluffy moments later in the story!


	5. Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible; everything in or related to Kim Possible belongs entirely to Disney. I'm just using the elements in Kim Possible for a personal non-profit fan fic work so don't sue me or feed me to the Commodore Puddles!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim Possible: "Me and Shego"

Author: Namuro

Pairing: Ron Stoppable & Shego

Episodes Relation: None

----------------------------------

Chapter V – "Reunion"

----------------------------------

_**17th June 20XX **_

**_Skull Island: 3rd Floor Hallway (Present)_**

"Tap…tap…tap…" Soft footing sound echoed down a darkened hallway mixing in with the rattling of rain drops, creating a somewhat melodious and soothing rhythm. A big roar of thunder boomed along with a dashing streak of bright purple lightning across the clouds, casting the shadow of a startled young boy who jumped at the sudden sound.

"Man! I hate thunder!" Ron whimpered and continued down the path. "And she's right; brrr…this place is freezing!"

Feeling his hands along the cold and hard steel reinforced walls, guided by his natural instincts, Ron paced further into the heart of the lair…or so he thought… The place grew colder each step he took ,the air became damper and out of the blue he heard a loud banging sound which got another jump out of him. Familiar feelings and memories flooded Ron's head as he thought back to his childhood when he visited a fun fair haunted house, fake and cheesy it maybe but for a kid his age it was the scariest thing ever…and he was reliving it again right now. Frightened, alone and cold in the dark of an unfamiliar ground, Ron could do naught but kept going even if he did not know what lie ahead…

"Oh yeah…nice going Ron Stoppable. You had to go and act all manly, and look where you got yourself at!" Ron grumbled annoyingly. "And what an awful fall that was, my back is still sore…got to have Rufus put some ointment on later."

As Ron thought of being back in his room, curling up in his warm bed with a glass of hot chocolate watching rerun of Fearless Ferret or American Star Makers…whichever is on and share a bucket of nacos with his best bud Rufus, suddenly he felt a cold, slimy surface which took him away from his fantasy with another surprise jump.

"Whaaa! What the...?" Slowly adapting to the darkness surrounding him, Ron peered at his hand and moaned in disgust "Eww…what the heck is this slimy stuff?"

As the grossed-out boy tried to figure out the mossy substance in his hand, he noticed a buzzing sound above him and saw specks of light and faint electrical sparks. And just when his eyes were getting used to the dark, the whole place flared up in a bright white light powered by lines of neon lights that stretched across the ceiling of the long hallway. The sudden glare put Ron's eyes out of commission, causing him to stumble in circle with his hands plastered onto his face to keep the intruding light out from his grilled eyes.

"Ahhhh! My eyes! It burns!!" Ron ran around in a panic until he smashed his head on to a rock-hard wall and fell on his rear. "Ahhhh! My head! It hurts!!"

Slowly regaining his sight back, Ron massaged the small bump on his forehead and growled in pain. He then realized he had blindingly ran into the stone wall of a cave entrance, curious by the sudden revealed path Ron moved in closer to have a better look inside the tunnel.

"Can't see anything…I wish I have a flash light…Kim always has one! How come I don't have one!?" Ron frowned and took a mental note to have a talk with his inventor friend when he gets back, when he heard a noise from inside the cave which grew louder by the seconds. "W…what's that sound…?"

Before Ron could decide on his next action, a form leapt out from the darkened passageway and right into the stunned Ron head on.

"Wahhh…Hmph!" A scream attempted to escape from Ron's throat but was shoved back when a boot was planted onto his soft, freckled face which was the last thing he felt before passing out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**17th June 20XX **_

**_Upperton Mall: Food Court (Earlier)_**

"Hmm…cheesy!" Ron licked his fingers clean before a pile of empty paper plates with Bueno Nacho symbols on them.

"Uh-huh! Yummy!" Mimicking its owner, Rufus gulped down the last piece of a Chimurito and sucked his tiny claws.

Sitting across the table from the two Mexican food lovers was the infamous villainess Shego, who had just witnessed the miracle of **mass-consumption** on twenty orders of Grande size Nacos and ten orders of Chimuritos of the same scale which were all finished off by a young boy and his micro pet in less than half an hour. It was a mix of emotions for the woman, while it was truly an unbelievable and amazing display of a superhuman feat, and yet on the other hand it was just plain…disgusting, the way all the fast food were stuffed in all at once into a single mouth…even Ripley himself would not believe it.

"How do you boys do it is beyond me, seriously." Shego said looking at both the boy and the rodent. "Look at how much you eat…and still, you're as thin as a twig."

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment then…umm, it **is** a compliment right?" Ron blushed when he realized he just let someone else other than Kim to see his true self in front of the Nacos. "Well, I guess it's just my unique metabolism. Pretty neat huh?"

"Yeah…very neat…" Shego grinned sarcastically. "Remind me of the cartoon I watched as a kid, something about a hippie guy and a talking dog…can't remember it that well."

As Ron tried to figure out what cartoon was Shego referred to, a young boy walked by with his mother pointed to Rufus and shouted in a tiny voice, "Mommy look, a rat, a rat!"

"Rat? **Rhere**?" Rufus squeaked in a certain Great Dane accent and looked around in circle.

Shego could not help but giggled to see Rufus acting all funny and gave it a pat on the head. Softly and carefully stroking the bare skin of the animal, Shego tried not to apply too much force with her sharp claws or risk turning Rufus into a **rat-chop**. As it would seem that Shego had gained some level of trust from the naked mole rat in which it purred in pleasure and caressed back against the silky gloved hands.

Ron looked at the pair in awe and smiled at the happy scene…another scenario that had to be seen to be believed. Looking at how gentle Shego was with his pet with the caring gaze in her eyes, Ron still could not believe how she used to try to flatten the little guy in their past encounters. He had never seen this compassionate side of Shego before…but then he had never seen her outside the working hour. Their meetings had always been of a professional one, each with their own missions and objectives to achieve, there was very little or no room for personal engagement and beside, Shego had always occupied herself with Kim while Ron kept himself busy with the lackeys. The only time he was close to her was back to the attitudinator incident but being that he was under an evil influence so the memory of the whole thing was rather blurry and whatever he remembered together with what Kim had informed him were quite unpleasant and he would rather just leave that episode in the dark. But now that he was actually with her, seeing her in a whole new way, learning more and more about her personality…he started to doubt her nefariousness.

"Well…it's getting late; I better head back to Middleton before I worry my parents even more." Ron peeked at his wrist watch and started to get up. "So Shego, thanks for everything and I…uh…I hope I didn't ruin your day off because you have to hang out with me all day or something. So thanks again, really! And if there's anything I can do to pay you back at all…"

"How about joining me on the side of evil? That should cover up the bill." Shego smirked while circling her fingers on the belly of the mole rat who sniggered from the tickling sensation. Ron swallowed in a big gulp and blabbered nervously, trying to come up with a definite answer when Shego cut him off, "Just kidding. Got you there didn't I?"

Ron sighed in relief and started to laugh "Y, Yeah…Good one!" Apparently he was still unsure whether the woman really meant what she said or not.

Later on at the entrance of the mall, Ron was waving to Shego and so did Rufus from the side pocket. Ron had a big smile on his face as he walked off into the distant under the setting sun that cast a long silhouette shape of himself on to Shego's feet. As the shadow began to slip away, childishly, Shego stepped on it as if she could stop the boy in his track and bring him back…and as expected, the shadow made its easy escape and so did its owner.

"Heh, What am I doing?" Shego sniggered, still looking onto Ron. "I should be happy now that the buffoon's gone, I don't have to put up with his whining or his problems anymore…"

Shego's voice trailed off and she just stood there, alone and lost in thought. No matter how much she tried to tell herself of what a drag it was to be with Ron, but deep down she knew that she actually had fun being with him. He was simply a fun guy to be with, his goofy smiles, his silly antics and most of the things he did were all to make someone happy. It was like Ron was born to bring joy…even at the cost of his own expenses and that was what intrigued her the most.

And for a moment, she wished she could spend a little more time with him…before everything goes back to the way it was.

Putting aside her last thought, Shego walked back to where she had parked her hover ship and climbed aboard the vehicle. At the touch of a big center button, the engine roared and the ship lifted off the ground promptly. As Shego was punching in the coordinate numbers on the touch screen of the main panel, she could hear someone shouting just below her and looked out to see what the fuzz was all about.

"Wait!! Shego, wait!!!" Ron waved his hands frantically, jumping up and down trying to get the airborne villainess' attention. "Don't go yet!!!"

Even Rufus was helping, taking out a pair of red and yellow flags he waved for the hover ship to come back into landing next to Ron.

Shego leaned out of the cockpit and looked confusingly at Ron who was panting like a dog on a summer day, "What's up with you now?"

"Well…This is kinda embarrassing…" Ron scratched his head coyly, "The thing is…I've got no money to catch a bus home! I totally forgot that I'm broke…so you think you could, umm, give me a ride home? Please? I mean, if you don't mind otherwise I'll walk, I don't think Middleton is that far actually…in fact…"

"Shut up and get on Stoppable." Shego sighed and motioned for him to jump onto the back passenger seat. "Sheesh, how pathetic can you get? You got a girl to pay for everything and even have her get you home!"

"Heh, you said as if we were on a **da**…" Before Ron could finish his joke, a set of sharp claws lined up in front of his face, shutting him up effectively.

"Were you going to say what I think you were going to say?" Shego said with an intimidating tone, her face was dead panned but there was a slight hint of blushing on her cheeks. "So?"

"Hm-hm!" Still having his mouth tightly shut, Ron muffled as he shook his head repeatedly.

"I didn't think so." Shego retracted her claws back, letting Ron puffed out a relief sigh. "Because I'll have you know that wasn't a **date**!"

Realizing that she just blurted out the word she tried to avoid, Shego slapped herself on the forehead and felt her face burned slightly, _"Oh great, I can't believe I just said that…"_

With the extra passengers settled in the back of her craft's seat, Shego once again took control and launched her hover ship over the Upperton Mall before blasting off into the darkening sky.

Ron had been keeping quiet as to not set off the short tempered villainess, something he was not so good at and not too soon that he fell asleep from the restriction of activity he put on himself. Safely strapped to the seat, Ron rested onto the shopping bag and snored softly, occasionally murmured to himself with a smile before resuming the drooling.

As for Shego who had her little wish granted: to have more time with Ron, was keeping her eyes on the sleeping boy. Having put the new coordinate for Middleton and engaged the auto-pilot mode, she leaned over the seat and stared at Ron, she smiled slightly and reached over to brush off the dangling bangs that were covering his face.

"_What a carefree guy, he's too trustful…falling asleep right next to an enemy like me…I could have just throw him out right now, that would make fighting Kimmie easier too, and yet he…"_ Shego absentmindedly coiled the blonde strands around her fingers as she mused. _"To do this…it's either he's just really an idiot…or that he **trusts** me enough…"_

It was only one-sided thought, but Shego felt some comfort in the thought that someone could actually trust her. Being who she is, faith and trust rarely or never come her way, even since her heroic day when she was still a part of Team Go. One of the most important factor in working together as a team is trust…but even her own flesh and blood could not give her that…branded reckless and too unpredictable by the other members had turned her cold and eventually driven her to quit the force and headed for the opposite side…where trust is not required…

As Shego dwelled in her personal thoughts, she noticed Ron giggled when one of her pointy claws was poking onto his cheek. Grinning sinisterly, Shego nudged deeper onto the soft flesh and got a louder titter out of the boy. Obviously having fun with her new toy, Shego continued experimenting on other areas from the tip of his nose that made him growled and caressing the ear that have him twitched. She was having too much fun to stop until Ron suddenly sprang up and banged his forehead onto Shego's, knocking her back onto the control panel in a big crash.

"Hmm…Five more minutes…" Ron said sleepily, oblivious to the throbbing pain on his forehead and slumped back, falling asleep once more. "And more cheese on that…Z..ZZ…Z..Z"

Shego slowly pulled herself up and rubbed her aching head "Okay…no more touchy…"

Looking out into the sparkling star-filled sky and the sea of clouds surround the ship, the scene was tranquil and soothing that Shego started to yawn just by looking at it. She had been traveling non stop from Drakken's lair to Upperton Mall, got into a shopping brawl, spent the whole day with Ron and now heading to Middleton to send the napping teen home. After all these ordeals, even a tough villainess like her needs a beauty sleep, and without hesitation , Shego let herself fall onto the cushiony seat and went to sleep.

Unbeknownst to the female pilot, the coordinate was reset when her head hit the control panel and the hover ship began to slip off course on its own…heading away from the city and disappeared into the horizon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Intermission**_

**_17th June 20XX _**

**_Secret Volcano Lair: Game Room (Earlier)_**

"Almost there…Just a little more…" Drakken's face was filled with tension and sweats rolled down his cheeks, "There we go…"

A tall tower of cards formed into a complicated structure of an Eiffel Tower stood wobbly before the blue scientist who stayed as still as a rock, careful as to not even breathe too hard. In his right hand was the last card that will complete the construction, cautiously he grabbed his wrist with the free hand to stop the shaking and insert the card into an available opening.

"Hey Boss, what cha doin'?" As if on cue, a loud, surprise call came from a beefy henchman who had entered through the door momentarily, unaware of the situation. "I'm kinda bored…So I thought maybe we can play a game or something."

Drakken stood still, broken inside as he watched the pile of cards scattered on the table, a gravely remain of his to be greatest hobby achievement. Too exhausted and heart-broken, Drakken did not have the strength to lay waste to the intruding idiot of a goon who caused his dismay, he simply dropped to the floor and curled into his usual sulking pose of thumb-sucking.

"Oh I see, you wanna play **house**! Wait here, I'll go get the others!" The bumbling henchman rushed off to get his friends. "C'mon guys, we're playing house! The Boss is playing the **baby**!"

**_Intermission End_**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_17th June 20XX _**

**_Somewhere high in the sky: Shego's Hover Ship (Earlier)_**

"Hmm…" Shego stretched her arms out and slowly got up, wiping her eyes as she check the time on the digital panel of the ship. "It's been that long…? How come we're still flying…the ship should have land in Middleton by now."

Curiously the sleepy villainess peered out of the craft to have a look at the scenery outside and was alarmed at what she saw, a dark surface of the faintly glistening sea stretched out as far as the eyes can see, with no sign of lands in sight. She turned quickly to the monitor and switched onto the coordinate screen to see the input data had been altered to a random destination. In short, they were lost.

Just as Shego was trying to figure out the situation, she heard a squeak from behind which was Rufus. It seemed he had been awake for sometimes and the first to realize that the ship had gone off the route. He tried to wake up Ron but was head butted in an automatic response, failing to wake his sound-asleep friend, he turned to Shego but to no prevail; normally Shego was the alert type who would wake up from a slight disturbance, but given the circumstance that she was **really** tired, she can sleep like a rock, in which she did.

Shego held onto to Rufus and looked at the dark sky which began to glow and a faint sound of booming thunder could be heard. "Looks like we're not in Kansas anymore Rufus…"

Apparently, the naked mole rat did not find that funny…

Quickly resuming her work on resetting the coordinate, Shego frantically searched through the longitude and all the available data to identify their current location so she can set a new route for the ship to follow. Evidently there was some sort of interfering magnetic field at work as the onboard computer system began to fail and there was nothing more that Shego could have done. The hover ship floated aimlessly, deeper into the storming part of the ocean where rain started to pour in and the wild gale currents rocked the vehicle mercilessly, both Shego and Rufus were thrown about the ship while Ron was still sleeping like a baby as his safety belt was torn away from the force and he flipped from the back seat to the front when the hard wind crashed onto the back of the ship.

"This is not good…we have to get out of the storm…!" Shego regained her balance and pushed Ron aside, switching the control to manual and overrode the set course. She steered the hover ship through the heavy rain and forceful gust, she could feel the whole ship shook violently as if it was about to be ripped into pieces. "Come on…darn it, at this rate we're going to…"

Drakken was not the only one to suffer the cruel on-cue fate as suddenly a freak lightning bolt slashed down from massive black mass of rain clouds and pierced the hull of the hover ship. Shards of lights exploded from where the damage was done and fire burst out with a trail of smoke, the engine was short circuited and the ship started to lose thrusting power. With what little control left of the ship, Shego piloted as best as she could to escape the mother nature turmoil and hope she can land in the calm part of the sea somewhere.

Through the beady black eyes of the mole rat that were more accustomed to the dark, could identified a faint shape of an island not too far and he chirped to the panic pilot to get her attention. Using the remaining emergency power, Shego turned the high powered light on and beamed over to where Rufus pointed out. She recognized the place straight away.

**Skull Island**.

A smile formed on Shego's face as signs of hope started to replace the fear in her. With the last of the engine power, Shego flipped a clear glass box opened and pressed a big red button that resulted in the turbo boost, sending the craft into a momentarily period of super sonic speed. Clutching tightly onto the control stick with Rufus hanging onto the hair, Shego embraced herself for the incoming impact while Ron was flung over the seat and hurled to the back seat once more, still sleeping happily.

The surface of the Skull Cave became clearer by the seconds and Shego closed her eyes at the last minute, ready to feel the landing force.

CRASH!!! BOOM!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**17th June 20XX **_

_**Skull Island: Observatory (Earlier)**_

"Yaaaawn…Man, that was a really good nap…" Ron shed a tear as he woke up and stretched about. "I wonder if we're in Middleton yet…"

Still blurry from the long sleep he had, Ron looked around the place in confusion. He was inside a dark place filled with all sorts of machinery and odd gadgets like ones he had seen in classic sci-fi movies. Then he noticed a shaft of light that shone down from a huge crack in the ceiling above and upon closer inspection, saw the path of destruction behind the ship that left the vehicle half scrapped. Another thing he then noticed was that…he was alone.

"Okay…So from the look of things…We crashed and ended up in some weird place…and everyone's mysteriously gone…" Ron climbed out of the wreckage and scouted around the new environment. "Okay, calm down, calm down…"

As Ron tried to clam his nerves down, nervously, he felt a pressure on his shoulder and turned round to face a pair of glowing eyes that floated in the darkness of the room. Ron fell back onto the dusty floor and paced back, away from the **thing** in the dark, he tried to scream but was too scared to do it. Ron thought he was going to faint until the person walked out into the light, revealed herself as Shego, Ron almost cry to see a familiar face.

"Shego! Was I glad to see you, what happened? Where are we? And how did we…" Ron went wild with the questions before Shego put her hand on his mouth to shut him up.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down Stoppable." Removing her hand, Shego pulled the bewildered boy up and explained calmly, "Basically, we ran into a storm and we got hit by a lightning. Lost control of the ship and crash landed here, that's pretty much it."

"But where is here?" Ron appeared calmer but his voice was still clearly shaky.

Shego answered by lighting up one of her hands into a constant glowing orb of green energy that bathed the whole room with its eerie light. The place resembled a lab, like ones Ron had seen so many times from his routine missions with Kim, and this lab looked especially familiar…in the sense of style that is.

"Used to be Dr. D's hideout quite a long time ago." Shego walked around examining the old, discarded junks that brought back her memories of the old days. "Everything still looked the same as when we left it…apart from the new roof hole and the crashing trail…"

"Your old base?" Ron was baffled, "But how come I've never been here, and I **have** practically been to every one of Dr. Drakken's lairs and they were all blown up!"

"Yeah…apart from this one, because we never stayed here long enough to have you and the princess to come and blow it up. When Dr. D bought this place off the internet he didn't check about its condition…and as you can see it's a dump." Shego pressed her hand on one of the solid looking wall that crumbled into tiny pieces. "The place was…well, **is** cold and damp, there are leak holes everywhere and sometimes we even get cave-ins. Kind of ironic though, I hated this place but I'm so glad it's still here, we were really lucky…from being as unlucky as to be hit by a lightning…that we managed to land here."

"I guess so, but the important thing is how are we going to get off this place? I can't afford to stay here and miss anymore class or Mr. Barkin is going to kill me, not to mention I still haven't finished the pudding in the fridge yet, it's going to go bad!" Ron circled in a panic.

Shego placed her unlit hand on Ron's shoulder to reassure him, with a little pressure that had him stopped on the spot. "Relax will ya? The ship we came with is beyond repair but fortunately, if I remember right, there is a spare prototype hover ship that Drakken built and left in the workshop. I should be able to use some of the parts from my ship to power the prototype and get it to fly, so there problem solved."

"Oh okay! Since you put it that way. But first…can we get some lights on? Your light is pretty bright too but green light in the dark is sort of…creepy. Sorry, nothing personal." Ron said the last part as quietly as he could. "Reminds me of that Film about aliens and green mists that turn people evil…"

"Whatever, you scaredy cat. Anyway, I already tried out the light switches but they're all broken. So we have to go and turn on the main power so let's go. Unless you want to wait here…in the dark…I'll be glad to leave a green fire to keep you warm…" Shego smirked playfully, enjoyed teasing the frightened boy who quickly followed her out of the room.

A bright green light showered the gloomy hallway, revealing the thick coat of dirt on the surroundings, clouds of dust burst into fine pollen as the two visitors made their way through. Hanging wires and pipes hung messily from the ceiling and some of the walls had scratch marks on them as well as burnt spots…one particular black spot had an inner shape of a person with a pony tail in a splat-on-the-wall pose. Deeper and deeper the pair ventured through the ruined passageway until they came to a split path. Shego brushed on the side of the wall where she remembered a sign of direction was pinned on but found it faded beyond deciphering through the years of wear and tear.

"That's just great…I forgot which way leads to the main power control room." Shego revised hard in her head, trying to dig out the old visual memory of when she was here. "Hmm…What now?"

"What's the big deal? Why don't we just try out one of them and if it's the wrong way then we'll come back and go the other way!" Deciding to show how manly he could be, Ron took charge and stormed off to the right path.

"Hold on Stoppable! There are…" Shego reached out trying to grab Ron but missed when he suddenly fell through the floor, screaming all the way down until his sound could no longer be heard. "…trap doors…"

Peering down the pitfall to see no sign of the victim, Shego sighed as she recalled her maniac boss who fitted in a trap on one of the passageway as a New Year prank and never had it removed.

"Well, at least he showed me which way **not** to go." Shego said as she continued on alone down the left path.

As she followed down the path, Shego's memory of the place became clearer until she finally found the main control room. Inside the room was a giant power generator turbine situated in the center, behind it was a small, janitorial closet sized control room with a single control stand in it. Shego immediately went to investigate the instrument, pressing on various switches and knobs…but nothing happened…as she anticipated.

"I knew it; the control's all busted. Good thing I had Stoppable's little friend go look for some tools just in case." And right away Rufus dropped down from a ventilation shaft above with a bag of tools and handed her a wrench. "Thanks, now let's do this"

Though Shego was no machinery expert but being around a mad genius as Drakken all these times had given her some fundamental knowledge, enough to make such a repair to the control system a piece of cake…in which she and Rufus was having some during the fixing (supply from the ship)…and in no time the work was done. Shego wiped herself cleaned of oily smudge and activated the machine once more, this time there was a loud whirring noise, followed by pumping sounds before the big turbine in the middle of the room started to spin like a marry-go-round but for the pretty lights and the horses. Pleased with the result, Shego flipped on the master light switch that activated all the lights in the whole place.

"Now to get the ship and find the buffoon." Shego was about to leave the room when she felt a yank on her boot. "Huh? Oh yeah…you weren't there when it happened. Well the thing is…"

Filling in the mole rat on what had happened to its beloved master, he shrieked nervously and begged for Shego to help him locate the lost boy. Shego nodded slightly and let Rufus climbed onto her shoulder and headed back to the room she crashed her craft in. Once she got the entire stuff ready including the shopping bags and the scavenged parts to fix the new ship, she headed for a caged elevator that only started working right after Shego powered the building up.

"That trap door should drop him off somewhere on the 3rd floor…We're on the top floor right now so…" Inside the elevator, Shego pressed on the button marked with number 3 and descended to the specified floor. "At least the light is on so he should be alright…I guess."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**17th June 20XX **_

_**Skull Island: Front of Cave Entrance (Present)**_

"Ron!?"

"Hmm…? Who's calling me…sure sounds like Kim..." Ron began to come to, his head was still ringing but he was conscious enough to hear the voice.

"Ron what are you doing here?" Kim, who had been sitting on top of Ron grabbed the fallen boy by the arms and shook him, trying to bring him back to his senses.

"Kim…Kim?" Ron finally recognized the blurry shape in front of him. "Kim! But, but how…!"

"I'm here on a mission but that doesn't matter right now, I've been worried sick! So do your parents! I've been looking for you everywhere, I thought you might have been kidnapped or worst…" Kim was furious and her voice was raw, but slowly she began to clam down and took Ron into a tight hug, a little tear fell onto Ron's shoulder. "I…I'm just glad you're safe…"

Ron was stunned, he knew that even though Kim did not feel **that** way about him, but he only just realized how much she genuinely **cared **for him and it touched him deeply. Ron was going to come up with an excuse to tell Kim of how he came to be without the need to mention the name of her arch enemy, but right now he felt that it can wait and returned her embrace.

For a long moment, Kim held onto Ron with her head buried into his chest while he caressed her hair. When she finally released the hug, Ron could still see line of tears from her eyes and he gulped in guilt.

"Kim…I'm sorry I made you worried like that." Ron said with his head lowered. "It's just that I…"

"Shh…" Kim put a finger onto Ron's mouth and said warmly, "It's alright, as long as you're okay that's all that matters. You can tell me about it on the way back."

"Uh…okay." Feeling a big relieve that he had more time to make up a proper story, he simply agreed to his friend's suggestion. "So what's the mission anyway?"

Kim was eager to take Ron back straight away but knowing too well of the importance of duty, and as his partner, she told him of all the information she knew.

"Nope, haven't seen anyone at all. This place is pretty much deserted." Ron was being honest…to certain extent, leaving out the **unnecessary** bit.

"What about the light in this place? What about the traced signal?" Kim asked puzzlingly.

"Oh that…Well, I accidentally found the light switch and…as for the signal…umm, probably prank call…yeah, that's it!" Ron tried his best to cover up the facts even though he still had no idea about the real truth behind the signal. "So as you can see…there's no need to be here at all…everything is okay."

Kim mused to herself for a while before agreeing to Ron's conclusion. "If you say so…Beside I need to get you back to Middleton, so let's go back to the submarine then, it's this way."

"W, wait a sec KP. I…uh…I have to go get Rufus!" Realizing that his pet was not present, he used the absent partly as an excuse for the last meeting with Shego. He could not leave without at least saying goodbye to her…He did not know where he was going and where she would be but he had to find her.

As Ron ran off leaving Kim to wait in front of the cave, he turned round a corner and caught sight of the woman in green leaning against the wall with her arms crossed as it seemed she had been there for a while, he put his feet down into an immediate brake. Rufus was with her and it happily jumped over to Ron, pecking him on the cheek like he had not seen the boy in years. Shego on the other hand had a dead panned expression on her face, she picked up a big bag of Ron's new clothes and threw it to him and walked off, brushing her shoulder with his.

"Well, your ride home is here. You better go." Shego said plainly, there was a slight hint of bitterness in her tone that went unnoticed by the boy. "Go on then, the princess's waiting."

"Shego…I…I..." Ron stammered, searching for the right way to bid farewell. "Thanks again for all that you've done for me today. I really appreciate it, I really do…"

"I know." Shego smiled to Ron who was happy to see the positive response back from the woman. "See ya then."

Ron watched as Shego walked back to the elevator and kept his eyes on her until she was gone. Contented with his departure with the villainess, Ron was still smiling as he knew that he would be seeing her again sometime soon in the future. He doubted that she would still be this nice to him the next time they cross path on a mission…she would probably fry him on the spot…but still, he was looking forward to meet her again.

Ron merrily backtracked to the waiting Kim. He was ready to go home and take a nice, big rest…ready to take on a mission…especially one to do with Drakken.

Meanwhile Shego made her way to the abandoned workshop and found the prototype hover ship, luckily the craft was in a good condition, dusty and rusted in various places but still good enough to fly. The tired woman leaned against the vehicle and sank down to the floor…she was really worn out and could barely move anymore. Hugging her legs and curled herself up, letting the thick, long ebony hair to cover her body as a blanket, she started nodding off.

"Stupid Kimmie…Coming in at the last minute, acting all nice after what you've done…getting all the credit…but what do I care…" Finally, the green villainess closed her eyes and drifted off into the slumber land.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------

From the author

-------------------

Man, I've been working on this chapter for ages…Kept going back and forth on how to make the interaction between Ron and Shego look realistic, to push forward the plot without breaking the character. I kept rewriting again and again up to the point I even forgot what I was writing about because the old and the new version were all mixed up and confused me to no end. I spent a great deal watching the episodes over and over to capture the personality of the characters and the way they speak, act and everything. I haven't had a good sleep in a while…

Just like how Shego felt like now…I really need a good nap too…

So anyway, I'm glad you all like my story and I really appreciate the comments and reviews you gave, **you're all great!!** I'll try my best to get the upcoming chapters out as soon as I can, but I will not rush them out because I want to make sure that each one is as good as it can be.

I poured everything into this fanfic of my favorite Kim Possible couple for all the Rongo fans out there and to those of other ships who do not mind my work, so please feed me with your reviews to keep me alive and so I can continue to write more, thank you in advance everyone!!!

So…With Ron safely on the way back to Middleton…Shego asleep back on the island all alone…what will happen next? What will Ron tell Kim? Can Shego fix the hover ship and escape? Is Drakken having fun playing house with the goons? Stay tuned and find out in the next chapter "False Fiction"!

P.S.

Niklos – Thanks for the review and yes! I totally agree that RonGo is the best couple…I mean otherwise I wouldn't be writing a fic about them (-). As for the proof reader offer, I really appreciate it and I'll send for you the next chapters. I didn't send you this one because it's way behind the schedule I set for myself and I want to put it up asap without further delay.

Joe Stoppinghem – Thanks for the comment and I'm glad you like how I took the progress slowly, I tried my best not to rush and not to stretch the whole thing too much…it's really hard (- -;). Also sorry about the argument thing, you must have been looking forward to it but Kim's not going to find out…yet…but soon though. So stick around and find out!

Sportsman – Lol, I know a lot of people who would be happy to see Bonnie in the clink, especially Kim.

Bonnie: "Brick! Am I glad to see you. You've got to get me out of here!"

Brick: "Sure, I have a plan. See this lemon cake I brought you? I hid a key inside…"

Guard: "You there! Food is not allowed in the visitor room. I'll have to confiscate it."

Brick: "Okay…Switch to plan B…I have another key hidden in my **butt**…"

Bonnie: "Oh no…That's disgusting!!"

Brick: "What? I was going to say in my **buttoned pocket **on my jacket."

_My deepest apology to all the Bonnie fans out there, I personally like her too (but not as much as I like Shego of course). I only made her that way as a plot driver that's all…nothing personal!_

Konous the grey – Glad you enjoyed my story and noticed how I try to avoid the **'instant love' **situation. Knowing Shego she wouldn't settle in that fast, especially on such complicate feeling like **love**…but that's just my opinion…I'd like to take my time with her and Ron, let the friendship build up before developing into something further.

AtomicFire – Thanks for the review as always, now go and update yours so I can read and review your next chapter too! Great story by the way.

acosta perez jose ramiro – Glad you like the dreaming sequence, I tried to show how Ron share something in common with Kim as of their imaginations. Kim's was more brutal and personal though…scary.

Etherelemental - Sorry about the bloody mess I did with Kim's dream, just trying to be **dead** funny…get it? **DEAD** funny…ha ha ha ha…ha…ha…I guess not. Anyway, sorry if I offended you with that part, I'll tone the violence down and put in more **love**! And thanks for the review!


	6. False Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible; everything in or related to Kim Possible belongs entirely to Disney. I'm just using the elements in Kim Possible for a personal non-profit fan fic work so don't sue me or throw me in DNAmy's gene splicer machine!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim Possible: "Me and Shego"

Author: Namuro

Pairing: Ron Stoppable & Shego

Episodes Relation: None

--------------------------------------

Chapter VI – "False Fiction"

--------------------------------------

**_18th June 20XX_**

_**Stoppable Household: Upstairs Bathroom**_

"La dee daa…La dee doo…" Ron perked his lips, humming happily while combing his rebellious blonde spiky hair that finally gave in after some hard gel remedy. "Lookin' good…Yeah!"

Examining his image in the foggy mirror from every angle possible until he was satisfied with how he looked (which was pretty much the same), Ron lobbed a plastic comb back onto the shelf and waltzed out of the bathroom. Clouds of hot steam burst out as Ron stepped into the hallway wearing nothing but for the wet towel that concealed his lower parts.

"Ahh! Good morning World!" Ron exclaimed with his hands reaching out in a victor pose, he sure felt like one. "Boy, this is gonna be a good day…Oh hey, Kim…"

Ron almost choked at the last word and suddenly realized the presence of the autumn shaded hair girl standing next to him. He quickly snatched a vase off a nearby counter and tried his best to hide behind the small pottery.

"Hey Ron…Oh c'mon, what are you embarrassed about? I've seen you like this for like a millionth time. You don't need to…" While Kim tried to calm her half-naked friend down, a block of cheese rolled past them, followed by Rufus the naked mole rat who hungrily chased after the escaping food. Having his mind fully occupied on catching his breakfast, Rufus did not take note of the two humans standing in his way. Just about then that Rufus noticed the cheese wheel was heading for the stairs and in a daring attempt to save it, he swung into action, literally by grabbing the nearest **thing** he could lay his tiny but strong claws on and swung over to the rolling cheese in the nick of time. Rufus beamed triumphantly with the cheese safely in his possession once more and only after the exciting chase had ended that he became aware of a wet towel in his claws which he chirped puzzlingly of where it had came from. The little confused rat turned back to see its master in all of his **fleshy glory** and giggled before bowing in apology and ran off.

"…be shy…" Kim barely managed to finish her sentence and shielded her reddened face with her hands. "Ahhhh!!"

The embarrassed boy swiped the fallen towel and hurled himself into his bedroom; shutting the door tight behind before telling the equally embarrassed girl outside that it was safe to look again.

"Rufus…!" Ron flared his eyes at the cowering rat who threw a cup of nacho dipping at his face and made a break for it, leaving the blinded boy stomping around the room in a rampage. "Ahh! Not the dipping! I was saving that for later, and I just took a bath too! Rufus!!"

After several chaotic minutes when Ron had finish making up with his pet, Kim entered through the door and sat down on the bed. Today was Monday and Kim had made sure to come and meet Ron so that they could walk to school together. She realized how she had not been spending much time with Ron but for during the missions lately because of her crush, Josh Mankey who she recently started officially **going out** with. Kim felt responsible for Ron's disappearing the other day which she could have prevented if only she was with him, so she decided that she would start fulfilling her role as Ron's best friend again, starting with their usual morning school walk routine.

While Kim sorted out her reasons and feelings, Ron was on the floor in his boxers digging through piles of clothes, ones bought by a certain girl whom he found a new friendship in. This was the reason he was in such high spirits today, he could barely wait to try out the new wears Shego had brought him and show off his new looks at school. He remembered how he was an instant hit back at Upperton Mall with all the girls flocking around him, if it worked there, there was no reason it would not work at Middleton High. Picking one after another, Ron played a match maker for his clothes and tried to decide the winners of the day...to which decision escaped him because everything looked nice in his opinion.

Becoming interested of what Ron was busily doing, Kim got on to the floor next to him and looked at the mountain of clothes and whistled impressively at the collection of the professionally selected outfits; they were stylish, top notch quality and all of them seemed to fit Ron as if they were made for him. Kim mused astoundingly at Ron's new found sense of fashion but there was one thing that bothered her…the fact that most of the clothes were either **black** or **green**. By just seeing the certain combination of the sinister theme colors, Kim's body showed its natural hatred reaction that she was not even aware of doing in which her fists tightened and shook slightly with a hint of hidden rage.

"Ron…is there a reason why most of these are black and green?" Kim had always been one to speak her mind and she could not resist her curiosity. "Not that they aren't nice…but why these colors?"

Ron froze involuntarily and turned around with a face full of sweat. "W, what? You mean the clothes? Well uh…d, didn't you know? Green is the **new black** this season! I uh…heard it from this guy who was an umm…expert in fashion! Yeah that's it! Why? Why do you ask?"

"Hmm, just wondering that's all." Kim gaped at Ron with increasing suspicion. "How did you pay for all these anyway, must have cost a fortune."

"I, I, I…uh…" Ron glanced left and right nervously, trying to fake his way through when an idea came to him and he said with full confident. "Did you forget Kimbo? I received a big fat, juicy check from Bueno Nacho for inventing Nacos remember? I've got more than enough cash to buy all the bling-blings to outshine M.C. Honey! How could you be so forgetful Kim?"

"But I thought Drakken took all your money because you kept all of it in your pocket…which shouldn't even be possible but let's not get into that." Blessed with a photographic memory, Kim corrected Ron's story. "Ron…? Is there something you want to tell me?"

Ron was at his wit's end, it was a futile effort to try and outsmart the Kim Possible he should have known, but he could not afford to reveal the identity of his secret associate for after what the villainess had done for him, the least he could do to pay her back was to not go and rat on her arch rival about their little encounter. Not only would Kim not listen to reasons and goes after Shego, suspecting her to be the one kidnapping him in which she **did not**, it was all coincidental but Kim would be oblivious to that fact. He knew that Kim was only looking out for his wellbeing but if it meant she was going to get Shego for doing nothing wrong but being nice to him then he would not have it. He swore on the nacos he would not let Kim know about Shego…which was easier said than done and why he was in a pinch right now.

"It's just weird that you're dressing up almost like…I dunno…like Shego." Kim said vaguely, not noticing Ron jolting when he heard the forbidden word. "And there's the story you told me which just doesn't add up…"

Ron shuddered nervously and thought back to how he made up a tall tale to Kim of how he came to be on Skull Island. He remembered telling her that he was shopping in Upperton Mall when suddenly he was jumped by Monkey Fist and his monkey ninja minions and they got into a big fight. According to his story, as he was winning, having used his mystical monkey power and summoned the Lotus Blade, defeating hundreds of the monkey ninjas and was about to take Monkey Fist down in the aerial combat high above at 60,000 feet on a falling meteor under the darkness of the total eclipse when the primate maniac cheated by throwing a banana peel that made Ron slip and fell unconscious. He was apparently taken away to Skull Island during his pass out and was left stranded to die by his foe who by then was long gone. After that he wondered the place until he ran into Kim…Thus was the whole story that he told Kim who seemingly had a disbelief look on her face but kept nodding away at the ultra-surreal of a story that was even more fake and childish than a retro Japanese monster film.

Thinking about it now Ron regretted making up such silly lies that would eventually comeback to bite him…badly. He wished he had told her the other version of the story involving drunk drivers, a magic broomstick and an inter-dimensional eight headed robot dragon, all of which would make more sense…at least he thought so but it was too late to do anything now.

"The thing is there was no meteor or an eclipse yesterday…there were no news reports of the fight at the mall either…Beside, didn't we put Monkey Fist in jail only last week? He couldn't have been at the mall..." Kim recounted the incidents that Ron told her, solving each of them one by one. "And why Skull Island? Why'd he leave you there and not just finishing you off? Not that I wanted him to…and why did he even go through the trouble of bringing all your new clothes along as well?"

Ron shook his head in and screamed his lung off…silently. Kim had seen through his perfect (?) lie and he was clearly out of excuses to cover up the heap of deceit he had dumped upon himself. Kim was on to him and there was no way out…

RIIIING!!!

A sharp ringing sound came over from a Fearless Ferret alarm clock and brought Kim away from her investigation, she was so absorbed into finding out the truth in her friend's story that she had forgotten all about school.

"Oh no, it's this late already? Come on Ron, just pick anything and get dressed already! Or we'll be late!" Kim chucked the pile of clothes at the stunned teen and left the room. "I'll wait outside the house okay?"

After Kim was gone, Ron dropped onto the bed and smiled wryly. He looked at the alarm clock on top of his bed shelf and gave it a pat to turn it off. "Man…Saved by the bell…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_18th June 20XX_**

_**Secret Volcano Lair: Master Chamber**_

"One day to go…C'mon you stupid thing…hurry it up…" Drakken peeped at the monitor with his dark baggy eyes, attentively watching the counting down digital numerals.

The exhausted scientist had not been sleeping very well since his sidekick had left. He yawned with his mouth wide opened, enough to stuff all of his death rays in and chewed air sleepily as he buried his face onto the table. Drakken had always had a hard time going to sleep, often waking up screaming in the middle of the nights from recurring nightmares that haunted him to no end. And whenever that happened, Which was almost every night, his (bitter) sweet second-in-command would come in and gently put him back to sleep with a boot in the face or served him a midnight snack with a knuckle sandwich in the guts: all of which effectively kept him sleeping like a log all night long, allowing for the light sleeper to have enough rest for the day to come. Without her around, even a siesta was an impossible task.

"Shego…Where are you? I want to sleep…" Drakken murmured senselessly.

FWOOSH!

Drakken sucked in his leaking drool and turned to see a familiar sight in green which was Shego, walking in through the sliding doors. He was about to go and give her a warm welcome back but decided that it was not very villain-like way to act, so instead he chose to scold her like usual. But before Drakken could even open his mouth he noticed a grim aura about his helper, her usually flowing beautiful hair was scruffy and tangled, the jumpsuit was torn, cut, ripped and covered in dirt, oil among other mysterious tarnishes but the most notable part was the deep **red** stain on her claws that was still **dripping** as she walked in.

Even without saying a word, Shego's terrifying appearance was enough to make Drakken scampered for cover and cowered, leaving the villainess to go back to her room in silent. Whatever Shego had been through, Drakken knew too well to stay out of her way until she comes back to her witty and sharp-tongue self.

Down the long, steel floored hallway that echoed with each footsteps taken, a lone woman dragged her beaten self and big shopping bags, ignoring all the trembling lesser personnel who ran for hiding when she got too close, she was too tired to even enjoy her favorite **fry the goons** hobby: a great time killer that benefitted both Shego in keeping her sharp and the thugs in keeping them alerted. At the end of the long passage, Shego stamped her index finger onto a glass panel next to the door where a horizontal line of light swept past her pressed skin and declared in a computerized voice of the approval. The door slid opened and the worn out damsel struggled a few steps in before falling on to the green and black tiled carpeted floor face on, she cursed softly under her breath from the stinging pain on her squashed up nose.

A while later after Shego had regained her strength back, she proceeded to arranging the clothes in her massive cabinet that took up the whole space on two of the four walls of her room. Neatly categorizing her fashionable attires from fur coats to nightdresses, she searched through the jacket racks and found an empty slot. Reaching carefully into a shopping bag, Shego pulled out a brand new olive colored jacket which she had kept safe after leaving the mall and she was wise to do so judging from her current messed up condition. As she looked on to the jacket, she realized how dirty she was and tossed it onto the bed before she could inadvertently smear it. Shego slipped off of her jumpsuit in a hurry and got into the bathroom.

Once inside Shego examined herself in the mirror and sighed at several cuts and scratches on her skin, even some blemish bruises on her face which got a soft groan out of her when touched. Shego bit in the pain and got into the shower, turning on the round tab all the way to the blue side and felt a jolting shock from the icy rush of cold water splashing down on her. The trembling girl wiped her cascading hair away to the side and felt the sharp pain from her wounds slowly being replaced by the numbing frigid sensation until she could feel nothing but for the deafening sound of the gushing shower rain around her and the drumming beat of the droplets on the floor. Applying a handful of a creamy bath gel, Shego diligently lathered her light skin covering her body in pure white fluffy foams that would make her look like an innocent little sheep if not for her contrasting dark dribbling hair. Softly scrubbing herself, Shego inattentively circulated her soapy palm on her soft and lean hip where a faint bruise was visible upon closer inspection. It was when Ron Stoppable the goofy sidekick had kicked her and she still remembered it well, the pain was gone a long time ago but his presence remained even as she was touching the mark.

Once again Shego let her body faced the torturing coldness of the needling shower sprays to rinse herself cleaned and leaned back against the hard tiled wall then slowly sank down to the corner of the shower room, panting shakily as her nerves started to react to the intruding cold that robbed away her warmth. It was a dumb idea to take a cold shower she thought but it sure cleared her head rather well. Her soaking wet hair weighed heavy on her head as she looked down, staring into a pool of clear puddle that reflected her blurry features back. She reminisced to the night before where she had stayed behind on the lone island, hugging herself to sleep in about the same pose she was in right now. After Ron had left with Kim through a very coincidental meeting, she went to sleep in the old workshop where the prototype hover ship was… little did she know she was in for a nasty surprise in the morning…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_18th June 20XX_**

_**Skull Island: Abandoned Workshop (Earlier)**_

"Hmm…" Shego started to wake up and tried to move but was unable to. "What the…?"

"Morning Miss Go!" A creepy voice pierced the woman's ears and she flinched. "Did you have a good nap, hmm?"

It was already morning and the storm had completely subsided allowing for the bright morning sun to share its glaring ray through the windows that stung the half awaken villainess's eyes and she turned her face to hide in the shade like a nightwalker. She attempted to move again but was held firmly in place, feeling the tightness of the constricting rope that brushed and burned against her suit as she struggled and she realized she was tied up. When her eyes were getting used to the brighter environment, she scoped the place and spotted a person in a lab coat with a pair of beaming oversized goggles sitting on an old wooden crate, he got up and walked over slowly to Shego.

"You must be wondering who I am…Correct?" The man spoke in a high pitch tone, almost hissing. "Well, I'm only going to tell you once so listen up! I am Namuro the mad inventor! Wa ha ha ha ha!!"

Shego looked at the laughing psycho and sighed. "Okay wacko…So what's the deal with you tying me up?"

"Ooh! You'd like to know wouldn't you!?" Namuro taunted. "As you can see, I'm a newbie in the villainy business and I require a base of operation, then I found this nice place Dr. Drakken left for the taking, how fortunate I say! So yesterday I sent a threat message to GJ in order to introduce myself, I thought if I defeat the Kim Possible, as I'm sure they would call her in, it would be a splendid career launcher; don't you think so? But as I waited in hiding for Miss Possible to come into my trap, you and that idiot Ron Stoppable, why he was with you still puzzled me but I don't care anymore, had to show up and ruined the whole thing. Do you know how I feel to just sit there and watched Kim Possible left without even acknowledging my very existence!? I've got everything worked out and you messed it up! Now you're going to pay for it Miss Go…I'll start off my criminal career with your destruction…Prepare to meet your doom!"

"_Boy, this guy sure can rant…he's even worse than Dr. D…"_ Shego thought as she watched the lab coat villain pulled out a cheap looking remote control and pressed it. "What now?"

In the dark corners of the room a glimpse of light caught something moved and flashes of red orbs popped up one by one before they literally bathed the whole room in red. Slowly an army of robots crept out from the shadow and lined their mono eyes at the captured woman in the middle of the room, they closed in and surrounded her.

"Let me introduce my robot army! I was going to use my babies to crush Kim Possible but now that I missed the chance, I'll just have to make do with you Miss Go." Namuro smirked and stepped back, letting his mechanized minions to move in. "How ironic…I'm a really big fan of your works and I have strived to become just like you! Too bad you had to end up this way, but be glad that at least your life was put to and end by **me**. Wa ha ha ha ha! Attack my babies!!"

At Namuro's command, the mindless drones charged in on Shego and swarmed all over her like a group of killer ants with only total annihilation embedded in their heads. The mad inventor hooted in joy and clapped wildly, watching the sadistic frenzy taking place before him.

"I'll tell you something about fire…"

A deep voiced trailed out from under the dome of piling robots before a sudden burst of flame blew them apart, the machines flew off in all directions from the fiery explosion that quaked the whole place. The intensity of the green blast completely incinerated all objects within the circular radius including all of Namuro's robots which he foolishly sent in, having underestimated the green villainess's power. Shego walked out from the billowing smoke, crushing on the charred remains of the robots in her path as she looked down on the fear ridden man who whimpered like a scared little puppy.

"When you play with fire…you get **burned**." Death was presented clearly in Shego's deep emerald glare.

"Y, you don't scare me! I'm the great Namuro and I'll destroy you!" Namuro shakily pointed at Shego and screamed. "Robots, attack!!!"

More robots entered the scene and engaged Shego to protect their master; they launched a full onslaught with all kinds of weapon imaginable but were all proved useless against the maiden of flame whose blazing aura was so powerful it melted away most of the incoming attacks.

"Get her! Get her!!" Namuro shouted frantically and crawled behind a crate to hide from the inevitable.

Afterwards…when the battle had come to an end with the battered and bruise Shego emerged as the winner, sitting on top of a mountain of mechanical wreckage. Behind her in the far end of the room Namuro was stealthily creeping towards the exit but was halted when the floor in front of him burst into green flames, cutting off his escape route. Shego was already next to him and she kneeled down, grazing her claws on the villain's face, drawing a thin stream of blood from his cheek.

"Are you ready for the burn?" Shego whispered into the man's ear and felt the dripping blood sizzled on her heated gloves. Her dazzling eyes were filled with innocent child-like joy as she was contently feeding on the fear and terror from her victim. "I'll be sure to make it **slow**…and **painful**…"

"U…Uuu…" Namuro whined with tears rolling down his face. "Please…d…don't kill me…"

Suddenly, Shego could have sworn she saw an image of Ron flashing before her and she quickly let go of the defeated man. Having seen Namuro pleaded like so, she was reminded of young Ron Stoppable, stopping her from delivering the killing blows. Her heart tightened and burned, she was enraged and she wanted to rip the madman into bloody shreds and set his remains ablaze for what he had done to her…but it hurt even more when she thought of Ron…as if she would be killing **him** and not the villain.

"Go…" Shego grunted under her breath before letting out a raving scream. "I said…GO! Before I change my mind!!"

Namuro struggled to his feet and ran off in a hurry. He was never to be seen again as he would end his criminal career before even starting it, having faced the wrath of Shego…

Shego shook with rage and slashed the floor in front of her, leaving burnt claw marks deeply etched onto the ground and mumbled to herself as an image of a young boy was still clinging onto her head. "What's wrong…with me…?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_18th June 20XX_**

_**Secret Volcano Lair: Shego's Room**_

Back at the lair, cleaned and freshened, Shego was drying her hair in front of the mirror. Gazing deep into the opposite world beyond the reflective frame, she exchanged an emotionless glance with her other self who responded with the same lifeless look in her eyes…which was slowly turning into a pitiable glare at her real self. The shocked woman shrieked at her sinister doppelganger and plunged her bare fist against the evenly, flat surface of the mirror and broke it into hundreds of glittering shards that fell like glinting stars as they fell onto the floor.

"I…I'm still me…Nothing's changed…I'm Shego…" Streams of warm sweats drenched Shego's pale face as she mumbled in between her gasping pants. "I'm evil…I was born evil…that kid is nothing to me…nothing…nothing at all…nothing…at…all…"

Clear round droplets of sweat fell and splashed softly on the back of Shego's hand which was slightly colored from the impact that left a small bruise on it. The confused woman forced her wounded hand up, letting the bathrobe falling to the floor, leaving her completely exposed in the empty room and reached for a resting green jacket that was on the bed. Feeling the smooth silky material rubbing against her skin, somewhat soothing the pain on the other side of her hand, she pulled the jacket into a close and gentle embrace.

"Nothing…nothing…" The word of denial looped quietly…

…and yet her hands were holding onto the jacket tighter and tighter with each word…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------

From the author

-------------------

Wow! I've got over 30 reviews now, I'm so **HAPPY**!! Thank you so much to everyone who read **Me and Shego**, especially **those** who reviewed!

This chapter was somewhat finished a while ago but I was not happy with the direction it seemed to be heading towards…so I took bigherb81's advice to take all the time I need and redid it. I hope it turned out to your liking even if this chapter was not very cheery (at least for Shego).

Shego still could not come to term with her feelings toward Ron and the way he affected her…Ron meanwhile was faring better with his new arsenal and ready to hit the school to show off his new wears (and confident…hopefully). With the way Shego was feeling right now, what will happen when she sees Ron again? How will Ron react? Will Kim find out? Stay tuned and find out in the next chapter "**Secret Liaison**"!

To the readers:

AtomicFire – So you like the poking bit eh? That's my favorite part too! I would have her done something even naughtier if this fic was rated M!

creativetoo – Isn't it? Just when things were getting interested between the two.

one-village-idiot – Don't worry! This fic is not going to end anytime soon! I have a really long script planned out.

RI100014 – Ch.1 – I can understand about the "no" thing, totally. I used to babysit my young cousins a lot and well, they did **that** a lot! Also, thanks for reading and I'm glad you think that my fic is good; I'll try to keep this quality all the way through.

RI100014 – Ch.2 – I didn't want to overdo Ron's self pity too but I had to do enough to make it convincing. And as you can see Shego made it all better now! And about Felix, nope, he's still in town. Monique just mentioned for Ron to bring him along that's all.

Deyinel – First of all let me say that your story "I Still Hate Him" was the first Rongo based fic I read and it was so good that it got me into the pairing and inspired me to write my own. I've been waiting then when you would read my story and review it! Thanks for the comment and I'm really glad you like my story! And yeah! Stupid Kim…But then again, I'm the one who put her there…so it's my fault!!! Forgive me Shego!!!

bigherb81 – Thanks for the tip on taking my time, it really brought me back to my senses when I was about to post up the earlier version which was half baked and now scrapped.

Little Theater of Doom:

Namuro: Hello and welcome to the first edition of Little Theatre of Doom for Me and Shego!

Ron: Whazzup!?

Shego: Hey.

Kim: Hello.

Namuro: Well, as you three might have know already, I also wrote a Teen Titan fan fiction called "S Café" where the Little Theatre of Doom originated from. I tough it is a good idea to do it here too! Let's begin!

Shego: Was there a need to explain all that? Or were you just trying to advertise your other work?

Namuro: Wha? No? I…I was only…well, maybe a little…but still…

Shego: Hmph, pathetic…

Kim: C'mon Shego, be nice will you?

Shego: Shut it princess.

Kim: Hey! Are you looking for trouble!?

Shego: Sure, wanna go backstage?

Namuro: Whoa, whoa! Girls! Please calm down!

Shego & Kim: Keep out of this!!

Namuro: But…I'm the host, you have to listen to me…(sniff)

Ron: Shego! Kim! Cut it out…pretty please?

Shego: ...Fine…

Kim: Okay…

Namuro: Wow, how did you do that Ron?

Ron: What? Oh, you mean just now? Well, what can I say, ladies listen to the Ronman!

Namuro: What's your secret?

Ron: It's all in the Nacos, right Rufus?

Rufus: Oh yeah, oh yeah!

Namuro: Right…I don't get it. And were you talking to that rat just now?

Ron: The Nacos are the source of all my power…the Ron-ness, ness, ness…It's all in the Nacos!

Namuro: Okay…the Nacos…gotcha…Let's talk to the ladies shall we? So girls! How do you feel about being in Me and Shego?

Kim: How do you think I feel? Shego has the lead role!! Plus she gets to have Ron!? That's absurd!

Shego: It's what people wants Kimmie. Me. That's who they want. And as for Ro…Uh-hem! I mean Stoppable, it's not his fault that he falls for my beauty and charm…especially after the way you treated him.

Kim: I…I!

Shego: Cat got your tongue princess?

Namuro: Okay, okay, on to the next question before things turn real nasty here! What are your dreams and hopes?

Shego: …Owning a pet shop…(blush)

Kim: A pet shop!? You!? Ah ha ha ha ha!!!

Shego: Why not!? I love animals! What about you!?

Kim: Well…Probably working for GJ and become its leader eventually. Yeah.

Shego: Peh, typical. Always with the duty and missions above all else, no wonder Ro…Stoppable always got left behind and ignored.

Kim: That's not true! Ron's my best friend and I would never do such things to him, right Ron?

Ron: But just yesterday you ditched our Bueno Nacho night for Josh.

Kim: Well, that was umm…you know? It was…uhh…ahh…

Shego: Yep…You said it princess.

Namuro: Anyway, what's your type of a dream boy?

Kim: Would a school hunk describes enough?

Namuro: Yeah…I get the picture…typical.

Shego: Typical.

Ron: Typical.

Rufus: Yeah, typical.

Kim: Ow c'mon, who doesn't like a school hunk?

Namuro: I don't.

Ron: Me neither.

Rufus: Uh-uh.

Kim: Guys and a naked mole rat don't count! I mean girls!

Shego: Well, I don't like them, the hunks.

Kim: Fine…what do you like then?

Shego: …someone…funny…a social outcast…love animals...have a blonde hair, maybe?

Namuro: Oh you mean Ron then?

Shego: Hey! I didn't say that! When did I say I like Ron!?

Ron: Whoa, you said my nickname.

Shego! (blush)

Namuro: Aww…Ain't that cute…

Kim: You know, I think you should run away now.

Namuro: Why?

Kim: Shego's the type who don't do well with shyness. She'll likely let it off **physically** on some unlucky guy she could get her hands on.

Namuro: Oh I see…(start to walk away)

Ron: Run man, run!!

Namuro: Oh my God, oh my God!! Outta my way!!! AHHHHH!!!!!

Kim: Well, I warned him…

Ron: Oh man…Shego! Can you not overdo it? You got his blood on my pants!

Kim: Right, since Mr. Namuro is unable to host the show anymore, this is it for today then, see you next time!


End file.
